More Than Meets The Eye
by Liddleheart
Summary: A strange woman appears on earth, seemingly linked to Vegeta, they share many stories of the princes past before a cruel, powerful creature snatches her away and forces Vegeta to hunt after him across galaxies. The great adventure has begun Ch 10.
1. Prologue

Right, just ta let you know (in case you didn't realise) I don't own Dragonball Z shock horror I just love it :D I do however own Jazera, so no pinching however lovley she is. I would claim ownership of Vegeta, but so many people do I wouldn't wanna make you jealous when you realise that he is actually mine and I won't share ;)

Oh and this is M rated for a reason, this is a prologue, I know I shouldn't have anything lemony so early on, but it's essential to the story, I could have skipped over it, but that wouldn't have been so fun and I'd not have got the sweetness in there.

So yeah, enjoy and if you do (or don't) review darn you so I know if I should bother with the rest of this story.

**Prologue**

Shivering fingers pressed against cold reinforced glass, a pair of midnight eyes gazing into the space beyond the window, feet lightly vibrated from the engines of the huge ship. She'd been in space too long, a shadow of her former self, she had been… What had she been? Long ago, she could not even remember any more, but she knew she looked nothing like she used to. Her skin was pale, almost grey, eyes holding no fire, black hair hung limp around her weakened form, gone were the tight toned muscles that had granted her respect before. She was a shadow, pale, thin, she wrapped twig-like arms around her wasted torso, protectively, able to feel every rib across her back and sides, ridges of scar tissue. She was no longer the pretty little thing, she was cold and ugly with hollow cheeks and a painfully angular shape that was too easy to break, that had been her intention. Self induced starvation to stop the torture of those, creatures, it worked, they never took her away any more, but she still had the fear. Leaving the glass she padded down the cold corridor, soldiers staring at her as she passed by, clad in the clothing appropriate for her status, a barely covering thin black ensemble, easy to remove, perfect for them. She shuddered as she passed one of the higher ranking officers then everything went black, ringing in her ears, pain in the back of her delicate head.

She awoke to the warm feel of the regeneration tank, a soft pulsing around her, the breathing mask obscuring most of her view, other than the distorted, yellowy images of the aliens outside. She tried to move, wanting to dislodge the mask so the tank would be drained, but she was restrained by hundreds of wires pulsing into her sensitive skin. She supposed one of the creatures knew she was awake, it looked straight into her eyes then moved over to a panel, her eyelids grew heavy once more as she was forced back into chemically induced slumber.

A soft beeping roused her, just in time to feel the viscous yellow liquid drain past her face, she was no longer bound so removed the breathing mask herself. Her heart sank as she moved; strength in her legs, far too much strength for the state she was in, she looked down to see her body almost at its former glory, she knew her eyes would still be slate though. "Aren't we clever" an orange salamander like creature oozed "we packed you full of nutrition while you were under and stimulated you with electricity and ki to get your muscles back" it grinned "aren't you pleased? You can go back to work now" She paled, sinking to her knees on the cold, wet floor before being wrenched up and dragged damp and naked through the ship to her shared quarters, her uniform tossed in after her "get dressed" the large purple being stated simply "you're off this ship" she gripped the thin fabric, her eyes wide, off the ship, was she free? Never, she was probably going for slaughter, or torture…

-------------------------

She stood on the new ship; her uniform was different now, more respectable, almost like a warrior's without the armour. The tight black fabric clung to her re-formed contours as she was lead by the arm through corridors, glancing at the new faces as she passed them by, biting her lip as she recognised one, saiyajin, what was his name? Nappa! Her head whipped back to see him usher a young man, a little taller than herself from a room, dark auburn hair swept up into a flame like shape, clad in tight dark blue fabric and saiyajin elite armour "V-chan" she whispered, a tear raising to her eye, that meant she was on Frieza's ship. The sight of the prince bled a little life back into her heart, defiance regained, a look on her face she had not felt for years, pride, confidence, almost arrogance. Almost erased by what she entered a room to find. There he was, Frieza in all his vile glory, reclining in that throne like he was god of the universe, he did not deserve the galaxy, he did not even deserve his ship. She resisted the urge to power up, not wanting to give away her identity as she heard his cold, calm voice. "So, this is the little girl who has been causing my officers so much trouble" she was thrown down into an ungraceful bow at his feet "Glad you know your place little girl, you'll do well to remember it or you might get hurt." She bit her lip, holding onto the thought of her V-chan, he would give her strength, she would not be broken again not by Frieza, not by anyone.

Vegeta left yet another training session, well, they called it training, it was more like him entertaining the witnesses by his ability to kill, it was getting dull, so was the purging, Nappa and Raditz were not the most articulate of company, speaking of the balding man, the prince felt his elite's large hand on his back, guiding him back toward his quarters. "V-chan" he heard it, the faintest of whispers but he'd definitely heard it. His head whipped back past the bulk of his company to see the slender form of a girl disappear round the corner, long black hair following her, was it black, or was there the faintest hint of auburn? 'It couldn't be,' he was imagining things, shaking his head he continued on his way, stepping through the sliding doors and dropping down onto the hard bed to stare at the ceiling, 'but what if it had been?'

It was late, all the lights were dimmed, only the guards were in the corridors that she silently slipped along, it had been 4 days, if you can call them days on a ship. She had learnt much, including her destination, far on the other side of the ship, she needed to move fast. It took her a matter of minutes before she found the correct door, punching in the 4 digit code then sliding through the doors before they closed. She could see the form of the prince asleep in a small bed, he was alone, thank goodness, she was safe. Creeping to her bed she bit her lip, he looked so peaceful, but she needed to speak to him. "V-chan" she whispered 'please wake up' her hand reached out to touch him only to find her wrist suddenly in a painful grip, a snarl emanating from the prince. "V, V-chan" she almost whimpered, her eyes suddenly filled with emotion "it's really you." The flame haired teen stared at her for several seconds before his mouth dropped open "J-chan?" he released her wrist then nearly forgetting himself he leapt to her and embraced her tightly "J-chan I thought you were dead!" she smiled nervously, then chuckled softly "Nope, here I am, as alive as you are" she spoke, wrapping her arms round him in return. Vegeta's expression cooled "you shouldn't be here, if anyone finds you they'll kill you on sight, they have no idea you're saiyajin."

She nodded "I know, but, I just needed to see you, it's been so long V-chan" the prince began to look softer then furrowed his brow "Jazera, you need to get out of here, there's a guard coming to check on me, he's a corridor away on the left, get out, go right and run!" She whimpered then felt a shove from her prince 'GO!' he screamed to her telepathically, so she did, flying out the room and down the cold dim corridors. Vegeta looked down to where she had been sitting only a moment ago and spotted a piece of paper, lifting it and unfolding the creases he found a map guiding either her to his chamber, or him to hers. Good, he could still find her sometime, even if she was not on the ship long.

Jazera was curled on her hard bed, ever since seeing her prince, how long ago was it now, a month? But there had hardly been a second she hadn't thought of him, she still sometimes felt the skin of her wrist tingle where he had touched her. She heard the metallic sliding of the doors to her quarters opening and cringed deeper into the covers, not tonight please, she was still sore from her punishment this morning. A soft hand rested on her hip before an equally tender voice spoke up "J-chan" she turned over, smiling up at the prince "V-chan" she smiled, literally able to feel the fear and hatred melt from her heart. Vegeta stood and punched a code into the panel by her door, locking it. Jazera looked up at him confused before sinking into the hard bed, his body covering hers, lips connecting nervously for a moment, then as she responded a smooth, gentle tongue caressed her bottom lip enough to make her shiver. "V,V-chan" her voice trembled, his voice was smoother than she ever imagined it to be, far deeper than she remembered but still youthful "I missed you J-chan" he nuzzled her softly "I kept hearing rumours of this fiery little girl with long black-auburn hair and dark eyes, it kept me alive, I was sure it was you." She shivered, never thinking of him this way before, he'd grown colder and colder as they grew up, ever since he started training. The day they were separated she'd not seen him show a single shred of emotion, she'd been lucky, she'd cried so hard her father shoved her in a pod and sent her to some sparsely populated planet as punishment. Perhaps it was a foresight on his part; she'd been saved from the massacre.

Vegeta's smooth hands caressed her torso; he began gently peeling the black fabric from her, Jazera's eyes grew large as she questioned "V-Vegeta-sama?" he smiled softly and stopped "Please, may I…?" she swallowed, then nodded, shivering as her skin came into direct contact with the cold air of the ship. The prince's eyes looked sad as he folded her garments neatly beside them, running his fingers along the multitude of ugly scars "you had it as bad as I did?" she shook her head "no, I imagine they gave you worse, they left me alone for a couple of months once." He looked surprised but it was clear she would not elaborate so instead he set to the task of kissing every one of her scars, so tender, she had not felt anything like this her entire life.

"You're ok, aren't you" the young man asked, concerned look upon his face, his companion nodded, reaching her hand up to trace his scars as he'd done to her. "How could they do this to a prince?" he shrugged "I am not their prince, so titles do not matter." Jazera frowned but it was lifted in an instant as she felt Vegeta's warm hand on her breast, gently kneading the soft flesh, her back arched feeling the tip of his hardness on her thigh. His tongue flickered over her flesh so delicately, like she was covered in butterflies, for the first time in years she uncoiled her tail from her waist, and gently ran it up the length of his thigh. He shivered, releasing the pink nub he'd been playing with from his lips and raising his eyes to her, spotting the same hunger he felt. One hand slid down her body once more and gently moved her leg so it was hooked around his hips, repeating the same with the other then carefully positioning himself. He felt her tense up and blinked questioningly "sorry, it's just, no one's ever gone there, they're not allowed, they'd be killed if they did…" Vegeta smiled kindly "I'm getting you off this ship, out of this fleet tomorrow, no one will ever know but us" Jazera was shocked, her mouth open slightly "w…"

"I've got it arranged, you'll be in my pod for the next purging mission, it's a lush planet, you can hide in the jungle, I'll get a pod sent down for you and you can escape"

Tears filled her eyes, she'd only just found her prince "I won't lose you again" he hushed her gently "then enjoy tonight, I'll find you once I've killed Frieza, I promise."

She nodded then slid a hand into his impossibly soft hair and drew him down to share a gentle kiss. Slowly he pressed into her, careful not to hurt her, pausing every time she seemed to wince. He was amazed by the heat that radiated from her, it felt so right as he pressed further forwards only to be met by a barrier, he'd heard of this, she really had been left this little shred of innocence. He pulled back to watch her, she nodded and pulled him a little closer with her legs, holding back her quiver at the pain, the prince moved slowly gently working his way until she let out a tiny yelp and he felt another hot liquid trickling from her. He felt guilty, knew it was blood, but was stopped in his tracks by Jazera's soft moan as she arched her hips towards him, he smiled and slowly pressed deeper inside her, able to feel ever single hot ridge, so smooth, so moist. The prince began purring with pleasure, the vibrating chorus joined in by his companion, four hands and two tails everywhere, exploring each other with something like desperation. Vegeta softly kissed her neck it was a contrast to the ever hardening thrusts and caused her to shiver contentedly, her purrs turning into moans "o-oujisama" the prince growled in an animalistic manner, sinking his elongated canines into the skin of her neck, revelling in the coppery taste the hit his tongue, the smaller female repeated this act for him causing a deep groan to sound from his throat. The thrusting becoming more heated, sweat glistening on their bodies as the pulled on limbs and body parts desperate to get that fraction closer to each other, Jazera began to tremble, her pupils dilating as her mouth formed a happy 'o' Vegeta pressed his forehead against her and began grunting with every thrust as her muscles began to spasm around him. He began to throb in response to her cries crushing her body against his as she released a heightened "V-chan" and went limp in his arms, muscle still clenching as he was tipped over the edge pumping into her with satisfied groans.

They spent the rest of that night tangled in each other's arms, not wanting the morning to come, knowing they could easily never see each other again. Jazera lay awake, playing with her prince's hair, is that why they had done this, so she would always have a part of him? She knew the potency of elites, super elites more so, once was enough almost every time. A hand, his hand slid protectively onto her hard, flat stomach, he knew too, this was how it would be.


	2. Chapter 1: Hard to Say Goodbye

Just to remind you, I don't own Dragonball Z or anything quite that exciting, I'm just a fan yada yada…

Thank you for reviews I know it's a fairly common plot (not quite as much as Goku X Vegeta, but still) I have a few yummy ideas that should keep it relatively interesting, I hope :p This chapter is a bit of miserymush, but I kinda wanted to set the mood etc for the stuff that's gonna happen in the next couple, I promise, you will not be bored for long!

Ch1 Hard to Say Goodbye

Vegeta lay silently on the cliff, his hands folded behind his head as a warm breeze rustled the grass around him and the hair on his head, it had been a long week, too long. He remembered it all too well, just Monday the onna, Bulma, he should at least give her that respect… Just those 6 days ago she'd been shouting at him for breaking his gravity room again, Trunks had fixed it for him; she was getting slow and shaky, he'd not known how quickly ningen aged, he'd done a double take, finally noticing the fine lines and even deep wrinkles on her previously almost flawless face. Tuesday was the true hell though, he woke to find her shivering uncontrollably in the bed beside him, clutching her chest, he had no idea what was wrong…

The saiyajin prince sighed, he'd flown her to hospital, she'd been there for several hours, once he heard that she'd be fine, just needed rest, then, an hour later she was gone. Trunks and Bra had appeared soon after, when they sensed his ki wavering, they'd both left their families to find out what was wrong and where their mother's ki had gone. Heart attack, that's what they had called it, his son had explained how it worked, his daughter wept bitterly into her hands. He embraced them both, allowing them to sob into his strong shoulders, he did not feel the need to cry but he did feel a sense of loss. Yesterday, Saturday had been her funeral, they thought the sunshine was unfitting, what was just how ningen viewed death he supposed, he thought the sunlight was very representative of her path to the afterlife, she'd be going somewhere better after all.

He lay there calculating for several minutes then let out a bitter chuckle, how very ironic; Bulma had passed away 75 years to the day after he'd last seen _her_, he was sure she was dead by now, that was why he felt so painfully hollow. Vegeta growled quietly to himself as he felt the ki of the only other saiyajin in existence approach his position at a reasonable speed. He rolled onto his side and curled into a foetal position, perhaps Kakarot would not notice him if he made himself small enough. A large heavy hand rested on his shoulder, no such luck, that lug could never leave him to his own thoughts could he. "Vegeta, are you ok?" the taller man enquired, almost sounding genuinely concerned to the untrusting prince.

"Hn" he simply uttered "what do you think baka?"

The hand on his shoulder squeezed lightly "You know I lost Chichi last year, and Bulma was one of my oldest friends, you can talk to me" Vegeta tensed under Goku's hand and hissed "this is not simply about the onna"

He then shrugged the heavy hand from his shoulder and blasted away as fast as he could. Why was it that everyone always refused to let him think even for a moment?

Goku let his hand drop onto the cool grass after Vegeta left, he sighed, settling himself on the edge of the cliff his feet dangling into nothingness as he watched the faint yellow trail of the prince's ki disappear in the distance. "Why do you always have to pretend you have no feelings Vegeta, I know something's wrong with you" the tall saiyajin let out an exasperated sigh, but Vegeta had never and probably would never trust him enough to let him know anything important or painful. The prince would see it as a sign of weakness but Goku considered it only natural to mourn the loss of a companion, he'd been sad for Chichi when she died, he'd mourned for several days in almost total silence despite the fact she tended to be violent and rude towards him constantly. And now Bulma was gone too, Yamucha and Kuririn were getting old, Master Roshi was long gone it wouldn't be long until only those with saiyajin blood would be left, and Piccolo of course, he knew namekians lived a long time so he and Dende would be around for company. Goku rested his chin in his palm, watching the stars with a somewhat melancholy expression, what if the human blood in his sons meant they aged faster too, he was sure Gohan and Goten looked older than he had at their age, but, they have gone through more battles than he had by that age, that must be it, he refused to believe he could outlive his children.

Later that same day, after staring out to sea from that cliff top for several hours he decided to go home, back to his empty little cottage, it wasn't totally empty though, was it… He opened the door to be greeted enthusiastically by a purring creature that wrapped its self round his legs, he scooped up the tiny cat and pressed his cheek against its fuzzy vibrating side. "You hungry Toast?" a pair of big green eyes stared at him for a few seconds before the little creature dived away from him and headed straight for the kitchen, Goku chuckled "yeah, me too" 'guruguruguru' his stomach agreed. The tall saiyajin heated some oil, chopped vegetables and boiled noodles before tossing them all into a large pan to make enough stir fry to feed a small army, after depositing a sizeable amount of a plate he removed the bones from a fish and placed it on a small saucer for Toast. He set to his meal, eating with gusto for a few moments then slowing, he was not really all that hungry after all, what a waste. The little white cat tucked happily into her meal as Goku gently stroked the soft fur along her back. He'd received her as a kitten from Bulma last year, a little while after Chichi died as something to keep him company, Gohan had his own family to attend to and he rarely saw Goten, the boy was always off doing something, but he never stated what.

Goku was roused from a fitful sleep, Toast still curled on his stomach, the small television seeming to mumble something into the darkness of the room. He glanced about to find what had woken him and half sat up in surprise "Goten?" The form that had snuck in turned to face him then made its way to one of the soft recliners "Sorry dad, I thought you'd already be in bed" the senior of the two shook his head "nah, I was gonna watch something, but I forgot what it was…"

His son smiled and shook his head "where have you been Goten? The only time I've seen you in weeks was Bulma's funeral." The younger slumped in his chair "I was training with Trunks, then I was consoling him"

Goku sighed "poor guy, he's had a rough year too" his son nodded thoughtfully

"Yeah, his divorce from Brooke and the custody battle over Nemi, and now his mum…"

The two son males awoke to find themselves still in the living room, there was a loud knocking at the door that Goku rose to answer, smiling cheerfully seeing his older son standing there with his youngest grandchild. "Gohan! And my little monster" He scooped the small wild haired boy from his son's arms with a grin, the youngster giggling excitedly as he was spun around by his grandfather. "Hey dad, Vedel's gone all day today and I've not got work so I thought I should bring Pepper to see his granddad"

Goku ushered his older son inside "Goten's already here, we haven't all been together like this for years" he grinned, placing the small child on the flood "The Son boys all together again with new addition" it was Goten's turn to pick up the hyperactive child whom had already started leaping around the furniture "Son-Pepper" He proceeded to tickle his nephew and shrieking giggles filled and almost seemed to light up the entire home.

Vegeta sat in the lotus position under the heavy flow of Piccolo's waterfall, the prince's eyes were closed as he meditated senses heightened but at the same time dulled by the rushing water past his ears. His solid ebony eyes opened to find a face almost level with his and he met it with a growl, Piccolo ignored the saiyajin and took up position at the other side of the cascade, his signature indicating he was swiftly in a meditative state, Vegeta returned to his own.

Several hours later Vegeta was roused from his state by a voice "why are you here?" the deep tones of the namekian questioned.

"Hn, is it not obvious" the prince stated with some irritation "I came to meditate, is it so hard to believe?"

Silence once more, Piccolo returning to the depths of his own mind, Vegeta himself could not, he was hungry, famished in fact so blasting away in the direction of capsule corp. he changed his mind, vanishing away toward the horizon. The Namekian opened his eyes for a moment to see the prince disappear off, he'd disturbed the calm drastically, it would take a while to get it back.


	3. Chapter 2: A Surprising Encounter

Thank you again my lovely reviewer :p hopefully as I get more chapters up more people will take interest, or maybe I should take longer for each chapter evil grin. Jdeppgirl4 (can I call you Stephanie, makes it easier to remember :p) it is pretty sad for poor Goku _snuggles the big snugly saiyajin_ but his boys are half human so it could happen… I may address that further in this flic, or have another rather depressing one based more on that concept, depends how much longer I can take this miserable job. Oh and if there's anyone you'd like to see in this flicky, then feel free to suggest :) Oh and there's a teeny mention of yaoi in this chapter, it's fairly clean, more suggestive than anything, just warning you and don't worry, it's not going to dominate the storyline at any point!

**Ch2: A Surprising Encounter**

It had been several months, Goku was well past the point of worry, Vegeta had been gone since the day after Bulma's funeral, only Piccolo had seen him since, twice at his waterfall, but that had been at least 5 months ago. He was brought back to the real world when a tiny ki blast hit his arm, a satisfied looking Pepper grinning up at him "Grampa Goku I did it!" the tall saiyajin grinned and crouched down in front of his grandson a look of pride on his face "well done Pepper" he grinned "try it again then I'll catch us the biggest fish you've ever seen for lunch!"

The little boy screwed up his face in concentration, it took him quite a while but eventually a tiny ball of pure white light formed between his palms, he tried desperately not to lose his concentration and the ball continued to grow until it was around the size of a tennis ball. He pushed it toward Goku who caught it and gently sent it back, a short game something like catch ensued until the grumbling of two bellies confirmed it was definitely time for lunch.

The eldest and youngest of the Son family tucked into a truly massive fish, Goku had been true to his word and little Pepper's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. All too soon Gohan appeared and received a demonstration of the new technique "you know Videl's going to have your head if he breaks anything, she made me swear to not let you teach him until he was 10." His father adopted the typical one hand behind the head Son pose and chuckled "sorry, he really learnt it by himself, but I guess I didn't discourage him… He's the same age you were when you learned to use your ki, who knows, we might need him one day" the little boy looked up expectantly as his own father frowned "Dad, nothing's happened for almost 10 years, I hope you're not wishing… I know you get bored."

"Graaaaampaaaaa! Tell me more stories!" Pepper tugged at his grandfather's leg "pleeeeeease" Goku picked up the boy and hugged him "sorry monster, your mummy misses you" he then passed the disappointed child to his father and waved as they left. Did he wish for some new threat to appear on earth? Perhaps he did, it was only so long one could train without a proper fight, especially with Vegeta disappearing all those months ago.

Some time later a spark in the tall saiyajin's mind shocked him from his thoughts, he glanced around for what had caused it then focused his mind, a power signature, and a large one at that. Was Vegeta returning? No, it did not feel like him, and it was coming from above, Goku's eyes widened, sure he'd been bored but he'd not wanted this! He brought his two fingers up to his forehead and the next moment he was outside Gohan's house. His son was just getting out of the car when he spotted the older saiyajin "Dad?"

"Gohan, something's coming, it's powerful, from space, I'm going to round up the others, we've only got a few minutes, it's moving really fast, search it out, look for a high power that isn't anyone else's, I'm going to get Trunks and Goten, can you try and find Piccolo?" Gohan nodded and his father was gone.

Goku appeared in the main kitchen of Capsule Corp. it was strange not being able to feel Bulma here any more, even after all these months, but there was no time for reminiscing, he searched out Trunk's ki and was pleased to find Goten's with him. He ran upstairs and burst through a door "Goten Trunks something's coming it's really powerful and I think we're all gonna be needed" his eyes then bugged somewhat and he turned around with a strangled "sorry I, um, search it out, I'll see you there" and he quickly transported out of there. Goten's cheeks flushed a bright red as Trunks slid off him, and subconsciously covered himself, despite the fact that no one was there any more 'Ok, that wasn't supposed to happen.'

-----------------------------------

Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, Videl, Pan and Kuririn were stood in a field all watching the decent of a sleek black space craft. The heat and power from the engines scorched the ground beneath them as the craft hummed to a halt. Bra was left to look after Pepper and Nemi, those two were still far too young to fight and Bra never really had any interest. The group all tensed as a loud hiss sounded and a door slid open, armoured soldiers began pouring out of the ship followed by three large robots and finally a single woman who floated out above them and was the main source of the colossal power. She touched her earpiece, as though she were receiving orders then spoke out in an unusual accent.

"Earth beings, we represent our lord Emperor Papyri. Yield, join our army or be destroyed."

She then folded her muscular arms across her chest and shook her long golden hair out behind her, teal eyes regarding the small group. "Must I repeat myself, be swift or I may grow impatient."

"Leave us, we have no interest in joining you!" Trunks called out bravely, taken aback somewhat by the woman's smirk "Then I will make you join us".

"RAISHUU!" she bellowed and the entire army lunged forward viciously. Energy weapons sending up immense clouds of dust and debris the humans had some trouble but saiyajin and the namekian destroyed most of the men "ROBOTTO RAISHUU!"

The three robots suddenly sprang to life pelting toward the group at a great pace, huge energy blasts erupting from the cannons each one had on their right arm. Trunks was the first to be hit, he was sent flying backwards and created a painful ditch as he skidded back. Goten roared furiously and burst into his super saiyajin form blasting the arm off the robot that had hurt his friend. After this however the robots suddenly gained energy shielding, deflecting all physical attacks, Goku, Gohan and Trunks all shifted into their transformations and finally began to beat down on the mechanical menaces. All too absorbed in the fight to notice the wide eyes of the woman in charge.

Soon it was only her left, she pressed her communicator again and babbled something in an unknown language before being brought to solid ground by a ki blast from Gohan, her earpiece shattered. "Baka!" she cursed at him then suddenly her power level dropped, her eyes shifted from teal to midnight black and her hair became an intensely dark auburn. "Fukanou, I'm supposed to be the only one left…"

Goku sat beside her as she lay on her back, side smoking slightly from the blast "A-are you?" the woman appeared to grit her teeth "My name is Jazera" she wrinkled her nose "you would do well to show me respect, third class."

The other saiyajin approached and she appeared to look at and sniff each one in turn before pointing accusingly at each son "you should not have this power, third class have neither the wit or the physical potential for super saiyajin" she then paused and sat up straight, sniffing Trunks closely and causing a tinge of red to cross the bridge of his nose. "You however, smell elite, why is your hair… What's the word… L-lily, no… Lilac?" Goten piped up "because his mother was human, just like ours" his hands balled into fists. The one who called herself Jazera nodded thoughtfully "that would explain why the only strong scent comes from him" she nodded towards Goku "You're the second son of Bardock aren't you?"

"Eh?" Goku looked puzzled for a second "Oh yeah, you're right, Bardock was my dad" Gohan noted that this female was rather small, even more so than Vegeta, and had the same red tinted hair the prince had when he first visited earth. "Bardock was the only third class I ever respected, he was not strong but at his bravery to stand up to Frieza on the last day of Vegetasei was certainly to be commended." She paused for a moment "I suppose, the class system cannot exist here, can it, I mean, you two are stronger than this young elite" she nodded toward Goku and Gohan.

Her brow furrowed then she turned her head "Lilac, who was your father, I recognise some of your features but I cannot place them" Trunks shifted then managed to gather his courage "My name is Trunks and I am the son of prince Vegeta" below him he felt a power surge and before he knew what hit him, his entire world was golden for a moment then black speckled with white as a fist connected with his nose "how DARE you make such a claim as the saiyajin no ouji?! Take it back whelp before I bury you so deep even these three great lugs will not be able to dig you out again for a century!"

Goku burst into super saiyajin himself and ripped the furious women off of Trunks, her power buffeting against his as she roared and thrashed out at him "let me go you great oaf LET ME GO!" Another surge of power burst from her and blue sparks began to dance over her skin "UNHAND ME!" Suddenly she squeaked, then her entire body went limp as Gohan hit a pressure point in her neck causing her to slip instantly into unconsciousness. Goku grinned "Thanks Gohan, she's really powerful. I wonder why she reacted so badly to Vegeta's name?" they both looked towards where Goten was helping Trunks up and pinching his bleeding nose.

-------------------------------------------------------

Hundreds of miles away Vegeta had felt the power surges and blasted off from his reclusive spot in the mountains towards the source of his new found interest. Faltering for a second when they all disappeared, but carrying on as his curiosity took him.

Translations

Fukanou: Impossible

Raishuu: Attack


	4. Chapter 3: Reunited?

Thanks again my beloved reviewers, sorry it's been a while, I've had a seriously crazy week…

Stephanie: Glad you like the start of my little Goten/Trunks side angle, I will be continuing it but definitely as a side story, as this is not intended to be a yaoi flic, and you won't have to wait long for Vegeta's reaction…

Phreya: All will be explained within the next couple of chapters, why Jazera thought she was the last and everything, why she's on earth…

Oh, and in case you forgot, I don't own Dragonball Z or anything important like that, this chapter is actually kinda short and crappy, but I'll be giving you the next one real soon, as in, as soon as I've given it a proof read so in about half an hour.

**Update: **Yup, I've edited this chapter, it was rubbish so I've tried to improve it... I could use the fact that I was having an ultra stressful week, but that's a bit of a cop out, so I'll just say I was being useless :p

**Ch3: Reunited?**

Vegeta followed the ki signatures back to the Capsule Corp. building, all the usual lot were there but another picked at the corners of his mind, it was extremely weak, but somehow familiar, and why would they be bringing an enemy back to his home? Before he could finish the thought he found himself bursting through the front door and making his way through all the twisting corridors toward the lab deep underground. Turning a corner he bumped into his son "Dad!" the young man was wide eyed "where…" Vegeta cut him off "what's going on brat? Who did you bring back here?"

"Dad, it, we think… She's saiyajin…" his father raised an eyebrow

"She seemed to know you dad; she attacked me when I said you were my father something about 'how dare I clam to be saiyajin no ouji?' what…"

"She spoke saiyajin? Let me see her." He began to push past his son towards the lab door "Dad, she thought she was the only one left, so she's in a little bit of shock"

Vegeta entered the lab, a sour look on his face; he pushed past the crowd of sons to stand by the semi conscious form of the woman. Goku looked to him "Vegeta, do you know her?" the prince's face was an unusual picture, it was an expression that none of them had ever seen, he slid one of his white gloves off and reached out to touch the sleeping cheek before him. Her eyes snapped open, fear on her face for a moment, then anger as she growled and shifted herself toward the wall behind her "How dare you." Her voice lacked the same conviction it had earlier "you're, you can't…"

"Jazera… Frieza said he…" she cringed and moved further away from him "he told you he'd done the thing that he knew would hurt you most..? Said it to me too." She shook her head as his eyes went wide "that was about what he told me, but…" Suddenly Jazera burst into super saiyajin and shot past the entire group, she almost ripped the laboratory door off its hinges and disappeared down a corridor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Vegeta found her again she was curled up in the corner of the den with Trunks sitting on a chair nearby with Gohan rather close to him, the young son moved so there was a reasonable distance between the pair as he spotted the prince who simply walked past them toward Jazera. "Dad, who is she?" her eyes were open now, head low in a somewhat threatened glare, she seemed to be readying herself to blast away once more. Vegeta growled in frustration and stormed out heading for his gravity room, she growled quietly but there was a softer, almost sad look in her dark eyes.

"J-Jazera, would you like something to eat?" Trunks looked towards the form in the corner; she shook her head with a snarl "You'll be alright for a moment then?" She ignored him and continued to glare daggers at a spot on the carpet. He led Goten out towards the kitchen "You should speak to Vegeta you know, I can keep an eye on her…" Goten stated

"I don't know if you could… If she freaks out again, I don't know if you're strong enough to control her, probably only Dad, Goku and Gohan are…" He folded his arms.

"Exactly, weather it's you or me it won't make a difference, and your dad's gone, she's not going to freak out again unless he's there, then he can stop her."

Trunks sighed "let's make lunch, then I'll go talk to dad, but I won't hold out much hope, you know how private he is." he then frowned as he was sure he heart Goten mutter something along the lines of 'stubborn more like'.

-------------------------------------------------------

The lilac haired prince wheezed as he laid on the floor of the gravity room, his father standing over him with a look of pure anger. "Dad please, tell me how you know her, she's not doing well, we're all worried…" the breath was pushed out of him as Vegeta kicked him sharply in the side "please! If you tell me what's going on I might be able to figure out why she won't speak to you!" his father snorted then headed for the door "I don't know what's wrong with that onna and I don't care." He ripped the door open, and then slammed it shut behind him, leaving Trunks just where he was, on the floor.

"What's going on dad?" Trunks whispered to him self, heaving up from the floor and wiping the trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth. His mother used to go mad, back when he was a child if he was injured. Seating himself in the centre of the gravity room floor he looked up to the ceiling and sighed "I miss you mom, it's really hard work without you, even Dad's having difficulty… I know you were never sure if he really loved you, but he's been so strange ever since you died… I think he did you know, I think he learned something like love, even if he wasn't necessarily in love with you" He rubbed his palms over his bruised face "I just wish he'd tell us who this Jazera is, she's so terrified of him, but has such a huge loyalty as well, they must have known eachother once, at first dad was so familliar with her but now, since she ran away from him... She knew Goku's dad, respects him because of his father, I don't know if dad was like her when he first appeared, concentrating on class and family history, it's all so weird.

There was a knocking on the door of the gravity room, Trunks jumped slightly then stood and moved to leave. It was Gohan he found facing him "Trunks, do you have any idea what's going on? Your father seems even more volitile than usual and if I try and ask Jazera anything she lashes out at me..."

The lilac haired prince sighed "I have no idea what's going on... I mean, it's clear what happens to me if I ask father" he gestured to his face that was already swelling painfully from his beating "I could try and get something out of her, but I don't know how successful I'll be, she's so much like father, little respect for us demis... Although, she seems to have a little more for me, I guess it's because I'm Vegeta's son..."he added before nodding a farewell and heading towards her ki.

Hhe found her quaking with a mixture of fear and anger, Goten had what looked like it would become a rather nasty black eye and a split lip. He was trying to restrain her while turning to explain to his long term friend. "Vegeta's gone again, he shouted something in saiyajin at her then stormed out" He moved over and crouched beside her cursing form.

"This planet has changed your father" she spat with disgust "What the hell happened to the saiyajin-no-ouji who commanded respect even as a child?"

"Jazera..." he paused as he tried to remember the correct respectful suffix he'd heard his father use before "Jazera-san. We have a room you can use if you'd like to get away from everyone for a while. Father has been put through a lot, I haven't been alive for half of it, you'd do better to ask Goku... Kakarot I mean, or Gohan, they remember the facts, I'm sure Father will be back in the morning, he still has his thirst for knowlege and his pride."

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Jazera, are you awake?" She heard from the other side of the door, she'd been awake for hours, since a few minutes before dawn. Trunks slid in through her door "I know I'm kind of taking my mom's role, but do you want to go out, explore the city a bit and get yourself some clothes, I'm sure you can't want to stay in your uniform forever, and everything we could lend you would be too big…"

Jazera rubbed her eyes irritated but the intrusion "shouldn't your sister be doing this?"

"I could make her if you like, but I doubt you get along with her, you'd end up with dresses and makeup if you go with her." She nodded then wriggled from the bed, still dressed in what she had been wearing ever since her arrival, running her fingers through her hair to get rid of tangles

"I used the shower last night, so whenever you're ready Trunks-sama" her arms folded just like his father's and he could not help but feel like the 'sama' was a little sarcastic.


	5. Chapter 4: A Strange History

Ok, I've reposted the last chapter and I'm reposting this one too, there were too many character inconsistencies and it was just lame... I sorta like this one but there's a few bits that need tweaking.

Hopefully this chapter will explain a bit why Jazera seems a bit weird, thanks to the update she doesn't seem so pathetic any more, I just re-red it today and I don't know if it was the fact that I've only had 2 hours sleep and I'm utterly wired on coffee, but they irritated me to the point of growling at myself and my phantom saiyajin tail was definately twitching... So yeah this chapter should explain a bit why she seems so weird when she's around Vegeta, my own little idea of possibly saiyajin politics, sorta…

**Ch4: Strange History**

They'd been in the mall for a while, Trunks was holding a single bag containing one new outfit for Jazera, she seemed to be very picky, and the sour look had not left her face. She was complaining about all this ridiculous ningen fashion. All of a sudden she seemed to spot something that grasped her interest, heading straight for a large music store, Trunks followed.

Jazera's eyes glanced around the room, wide like a child in a candy store, she began do flit about, having trouble restraining her excitement. Trunks was glad she'd managed to loosen up a little though he could not help but wonder what had gone on between her and his father to make her so very hostile and nervous around him.

The lilac haired prince's crystal blue eyes now found their turn to go wide as he spotted her seating herself in front of a particularly expensive looking piano. Moving to stop her until her fingers delicately began pressing keys, a shop assistant hurrying over to her-red faced, he knew only advanced musicians were allowed to touch the more expensive instruments. Jazera played a single chord, then, with a truly satisfied smile on her face she glanced to the music on the stand 'Moonlight Sonata' studying it for a moment, then seeming to cross reference with her hands she began to play.

Music began to softly fill the room, the powerful, almost melancholy tune reverberating off the walls, the beauty of it seeming to flood the space, Jazera's body swaying with passion. The shop assistant's face lost its furious redness and he moved over, watching the music and turning the page for her at the appropriate moment, she glanced to the middle aged man her left eye twitched but she refused to let it phase her as she continued. Trunks could see the tightly knit muscles in her back begin to relax as she played, all sign of tension leaving her, she flinched for a moment when the man accidentally brushed against her shoulder, he thought she'd have knocked him through the nearby double bass but somehow she only responded with another twitch. All too soon the first movement was over and she leaned back, her fingers still resting gently on the keys.

"How much is it?" Trunks spoke in a small, soft voice, the shop assistant looked toward him wide eyed. "It is a beautiful instrument but I am afraid you will not be able to afford it young sir" the lilac haired prince seemed to bristle for a moment and opened his mouth, unfortionately he seemed unable to make an appropriately cutting remark, shame that was not one of the genetic traits he'd picked up.

Jazera spoke out in a curt tone "excuse me, but do you not recognise the world famous owner of the capsule corporation?" It was the stout man's turn to have his eyes almost bug out of his head

"M, my apologies sir, I thought you would be older, time is kind to you sir… It is 17,000,000 zeni." The two saiyajin blinked in surprise, wood and iron reached such a high price.

"Do not spend that amount of money on my behalf" Jazera stood and began to leave, clearly unhappy with the result.

Trunks looked to her "how do you know how to play?"

She turned back to face him "There was an instrument very much like this back at home, not exactly the same, but the similarity is unbelievable, your world has almost impressed me." Her arms again crossed over her chest, muscles visibly tenced.

He held out his C.C. credit card "I'll take it" again the small man looked as though his eyes were about to shoot out through the shop window but he took the card and lead them to the cash register.

The stout man's face was pink once more, he seemed rather excited, Trunks assumed he must recieve some kind of bonus for selling such an expensive instrument. "Would you like insurance and when can it be delivered?"

----------------------------------------------------

Several days later Vegeta returned home, a strange, familiar sound drifted to his sensitive ears as he made his way upstairs "nani?" the prince muttered to himself. Stepping silently through the corridors towards the sound he found himself outside the door opposite Jazera's room, curiosity getting the best of him, he pressed down on the handle and slid inside.

"J, Jazera" her head whipped round and her fingers left the keys, face contorted in frustration, a huge contrast to the relaxed woman he'd seen before he spoke. "Where did you find a ki-bo-do?" The smaller saiyajin simply snarled at her prince and stormed towards him, bashing past with power that still managed to surprise him. Vegeta gripped her upper arm noting how far his fingers could close around it, she was getting thin, had she not eaten since she arrived? "Please… J-Chan…" She began to shake her eyes clouding over tears that she refused to let fall rimmed her eyes.

Somewhat to her distaste, but also, it was somewhat comfort he scooped her up and placed her deep into the soft cushions of the single chair that was situated within the room before closing the door and seating himself on the piano stool. 'Do I still remember?' he slipped the protective white gloves from his hands, placing them beside him and flexed his fingers, placing them on the keys. Just like Jazera had done he pressed the odd key, then a single chord 'not exactly the same, but similar, who would have…' the prince began to play a tune, it was soft and ancient sounding, a saiyajin lullaby passed down through generation after generation. Jazera stirred, wiping her eyes then making her way over to him, her thin arms looping around his waist.

"I, I can tell you now, I think…" Vegeta's fingers came to a rest and he turned to face her, Jazera began to tell her tale.

-------------------------------------------------------------

It was cold on the planet, dark, V-chan had left a long time ago, it was night now, and everyone except her was either off world, or dead. The pod was there, waiting for her, she watched the sky, wishing for one last glance of her prince's ship, but he was gone, she wouldn't see him again. All she was left with was the strangest feeling in her gut that she was being watched, unsettled, she stepped into the pod, initiated the launch sequence and seconds after the hatch closed she was blasted off into space.

She was not being paranoid, another ship was tailing her, she did not find out until the several months later that she landed. Waking from her suspended sleep she stepped out into a world that for once was inhabited, she allowed one hand to drift to her stomach, last time she'd been conscious it was toned and flat. She looked down in disbelief, her abdomen was rounded, she felt heavy, this was entirely alien to her, she was not adjusted to this uneven distribution of weight.

When she reached the earth equivalent of 7 months along, she was finding it somewhat difficult to move, seated in her small hut in a remote village, posing as a traveller who simply needed somewhere to stay as her pregnancy no longer made it safe to be on the move. The sun was just coming up over the horizon and everything was peaceful, until the entire world began to shake, Jazera made her way outside to see a sight that chilled her blood. Frieza's ship was landing right in front of her home, the top already open and the ice jin gliding down to face her.

"Hello there little girl" his chill grip wrapped round her wrist before she could make her escape "What's this, were you playing naughty games with my monkey prince?" Jazera held back a snarl "well, you escaped from me, I can't have that"

She was doubled over as his fist collided with her enlarged stomach, just as she managed to right herself once more, she found herself flung backwards by the force of his tail, crashing through the wall of her house. Frieza was standing over her in a second "I killed the rest of them, they were of no use to me, but I think I'll leave you alive, it'll be more fun that way" his cold finger found its way under her chin, tilting her head towards him "I'll be back for you later"

She must have blacked out; the next thing she knew was a world of pain and seated in a pool of her own blood. Women from the village heard her screaming and came to find out what was wrong.

They were washing their arms and hands, she was cradling the bloody form of her child, he was breathing, but so tiny. His sopping wet tail was coiled round her wrist, one woman handed her a bowl of warm water and a rag, she began to wash the little boy. He was squirming and giggling, had she beaten Frieza, she still had a tiny piece of her prince even if he had been killed.

It was too dangerous to stick to tradition, and his father was not around to approve so he could not be named Vegeta. She translated the meaning of the name and used the planet's language to create her son's name. Verdur, tiny little Verdur, with a shock of auburn hair and deep midnight eyes, just like his father, but unlike his father he was weak, thin. He had been born too immature, Jazera's body had not been ready to produce milk and despite the kindness of the village people offering milk from their livestock and even one woman who had her own child and offered herself as a wet nurse, it was not enough.

A growing saiyajin needed the exceptionally rich milk that only its mother could produce, Verdur developed so slowly, it was only a matter of time. One chill morning Jazera woke to find herself curled round the now cool, still form of her child, barely the size of an average newborn even though she'd spent several weeks with him. Still so venerable tail coiled round her arm, one thumb in his blue mouth.

From the moment she cremated him, she vowed revenge, even if there were no other saiyajin left in the universe she'd find a way to hunt down the one who'd destroyed everything she cared about. She tried sparring with the small group of warriors from nearby villages, but none were strong enough. Uncovering the pod she's abandoned months ago she disappeared, searching for creatures to help her train.

That was how she'd ended up in the company of emperor Papyri, his brother had enraged her he'd been a minion of Frieza, he knew what the ice jin had done to her as he recognised her as saiyajin, he had teased her and knocked her about with energy blasts. Her fury built beyond even what she'd felt when Verdur had died, suddenly she found herself bursting with power, and her victim cowering before her. Moments later she found herself smothered in her own insane laughter and all that was left of her adversary was a charred mark on the ground.

Papyri had sensed this power and appeared before her, he had promised her that he would find and allow her to kill Frieza as he had hated the ice jin for corrupting his dear brother. Jazera had not believed his reasoning but followed the strange creature in the hopes that she would be led to her nemesis.

After several years of travelling with him and achieving new heights of power by defeating foe after foe she found herself on earth.

--------------------------------------------

"And the rest you know, Kakarot and the other's shocked me, I was blasted to the ground in my surprise as I let my guard down and then you came to C.C. and saw me…"

Vegeta was dumb struck he stared at her wide eyed. "That's why I was terrified of speaking to you, I don't know which of the saiyajin traditions you still keep up and allowing the death of an elite's first son…"

"Was punishable by death." The prince spoke in a solid, unfeeling tone

"If that's how it must be" Jazera bowed to the floor "I just wanted you to know how it happened."

"There was nothing you could have done" Vegeta took her upper arm and lifted her to a standing position as he rose from the piano stool "I will forgive you if you stop acting so very pathetic" and much to her surprise he slapped her across the cheek "get a hold of yourself, stop whimpering and come with me to my gravity room, I want to see what you can really do."

Jazera let out a roar and dived for her prince punching him squarely in the jaw before running down the corridors for the gravity room.

They fought for hours under 50x gravity, Vegeta promised to hold back at first, but once he saw Jazera's super saiyajin two he let himself go. He was the stronger but Jazera was so quick and skilful, perhaps this was how Kakarot felt fighting him. In the end Vegeta won, pinning the smaller saiyajin to the cold steel floor with a triumphant grin then helping her up once she conceded.

"That was more what I was expecting from you. You're lucky you were born female, that kind of strength as a male could have gotten you killed at a young age, the law about no saiyajin born can be more powerful than the prince."

"I would not have equalled your power, I know you could have gone further, there's more levels of super saiyajin that what I've achieved and I know you've done so."

The prince nodded "I'll tell you about them sometime"


	6. Chapter 5: Musical Therapy

Hope no one minds the baby twist, and the piano thing, blame my mother, she's amazing on the piano and when I was writing that chapter, she was all I could hear so it got included. I'm gonna try and progress the story a bit more fluidly now, Jazera's on the emotional mend, well, sort of, ish… Oh and Vegeta finds out something he certainly does not like taps side of nose you'll have to read and find out though

Oh and I do not own Moonlight Sonata, obviously, it was written by Ludwig van Beethoven, oh and anyone who's already read this chapter, I removed Gollum's Song, it seemed silly on re-reading. Plus I had no reviews for this chapter so it must have been rubbish :( hopefully this is an improvement.

**Ch 5: Musical Therapy**

Jazera was tucking into her breakfast with a tidy enthusiasm, everything was eaten with a knife and fork, mouth closed, chewing politely but the food was disappearing at a proper saiyajin rate. Trunks observed she ate just like his father did, it must have been ingrained into them from a young age whereas Goku, he supposed due to his earth upbringing and not having strict parents, ate rather less politely. She leaned back with a satisfied smile on her face after consuming three large stacks of pancakes, two bowls of cereal and half the contents of the fruit bowl. Vegeta entered the room, he'd already finished his breakfast before Jazera made her way downstairs, she'd had a shower before eating, and he had one afterwards so his hair was still damp and not quite as erect as usual.

Jazera stood from the table and stepped straight over to him, combing up the dark strands with her fingers "I'm surprised at you, back in court even as a child you'd never be seen with wet hair" she smirked.

"We are not in court and as I recall I never gave you permission to groom me" the prince raised an eyebrow in mock irritation, but his face still read as amusement, Jazera bowed low in front of him "I apologise oujisama, I will not step over the line again" Vegeta nodded with a satisfied expression and tipping his nose in the air made his way out of the room.

"What was that?" Trunks stared at her wide eyed "was that my father, being…"

Jazera chuckled "playful? Why of course, isn't he usually?" she knew the answer already but felt the need to tease the young prince before heading out of the house to train. Trunks was genuinely shocked by the sudden change, what had happened last night? Suddenly they both seemed at ease to the point of friendship with eachother.

Next time Vegeta saw her she was on the lawn carrying out a complicated kata with the precision of a true martial artist and the grace of a dancer. This was despite the fact that she was wearing heavy weights on her wrists, shoulders and ankles, her strength had wasted somewhat during her several days of fasting but she was certainly gaining it back at a steady pace.

The prince watched her for a short while, then, recognising the sequence of movements, joined her in mirror image, Jazera opened her eyes for a second, then unshaken closed them again. They both moved in perfect synchronisation it was almost like they were watching themselves as the opposite gender in a mirror so exact were their movements.

Several minutes later Jazera opened her eyes just as they both came to a halt "not forgotten the old ones then?" something akin to a smile tweaked the corners of Vegeta's eyes "they were effective then and still are now, why shouldn't I keep them up?"

Her face almost cracked into a smile as well before she padded, soft footed, back towards the building. "These weights are a little too easy, perhaps I could use the gravity room later?" She asked looking back over her shoulder, then turning just in time she avoided crashing into the broad chest that blocked her way.

Looking up her eyes widened "N-namekian?" Piccolo's somewhat intimidating form towered over her "Saiyajin" he answered calmly Jazera blinked then held out one hand "Jazera, daughter of Unagi, super elite" After a split second of hesitation the enormous green hand engulfed hers "Piccolo" he stated simply then brushed past her towards the back exit.

She raised a brow and turned to see him bend down and whisper something into Vegeta's ear, the prince's face became somewhat stony as he nodded silently then made his way past Jazera and up the wide staircase.

She caught up to him after a few seconds and tilted her head in his direction "what did he want?" Vegeta simply growled and entered his room, slamming the door behind him that also meant it was right in Jazera's face.

Diving from a window she cannon balled into the large form of the departing namekian punching him sharply in the stomach before begining to charge a small blast in one hand "What did you tell Vegeta!?" She demanded "He slammed the door in my face so you'd better start talking Namek!" her face was so close to his he could feel and smell her hot breath, blueberry pancakes, how nice, well, it would have been if he ate.

Piccolo lowered them towards the floor, although, Jazera continued to hover so she was eye level with the far taller individual "Simply some information regarding a certain member of the Son clan and one of his offspring." Her face darkened "Unless he informs you himself, I cannot divulge any more information than that." She growled and swiftly planted a strong fist into his nose before dropping to the ground and stalking off back to the house muttering "baka namekian, I should beat it out of him, he's lucky I'm not in a violent mood, baka baka baka!"

She cursed all the way to the gravity room, then louder and more colourful when she found it already in use, Vegeta was powered up, she could see that, and feel that he was emitting a level of power that seemed almost ridiculous to her. "I knew he was better than he was letting on…" She bit her lip and made her way quietly upstairs.

---------------------------------------------

Later Vegeta made his way upstairs to hear almost frantic music coming from Jazera's piano room, peering through the door he watched her slender fingers dancing over the keys, eyes closed. Her hair was thrown about her as though she'd been playing this wildly for a long time. She opened her eyes to glance at the music and flip over the page, 'Moonlight Sonata mvt. 3' hands bouncing with the chords she was oblivious to her surroundings even as he slid into the room and seated himself in the lone chair.

She was gnawing her bottom lip, something must have upset her and she'd needed to vent, the prince could feel that from her even if she was blocking most of her emotions. It was difficult to stop the flow and keep the music this pure, so she gave up, her emotions escaped, she knew Vegeta would be the only one in tune with them and thought he was training so wouldn't notice.

Vegeta felt almost struck backwards when a sudden wave of feelings crashed over him, Jazera had let go she had taken the lid off the bottle and let it all out. There was an almost tangible pain; an image of his infant son bloody in her arms, her tears peaked at the corners of his eyes. The boy was beautiful, he hadn't been able to see him from her description the other day, but now, here he was, Vegeta could almost touch him. He had failed to notice the tune had changed to a slow, powerful one, filled with emotion; it was saiyajin, part of a story that was told, a favourite.

The story of two lovers, torn apart by time, this particular piece was their meeting again after almost a century, but the age had not been kind, one was suffering from massive internal injuries due to a vicious battle. The other had heard her mate was dead and consumed a poison, they both knew they were destined for hell, but they knew they had to be together. The movement reached a height, both leapt from the edge of a great mountain, falling through the clouds, hand in hand, separated in life, united in death and for eternity.

Vegeta found himself beside her at the piano, his gloves left on the chair, one hand slid gently over hers as he joined her in the intimate duet. He took the part of the wounded hero, she, the tragic bride. Music ringing through the corridors in its melancholy beauty, sensitive saiyajin ears picked it up, Trunks and Goten were the first to appear at the door.

The young son's eyes were moist, neither knew the story but they understood what the music meant, his arm slid carefully round the slender prince's waist, cheek resting on his shoulder. Trunks allowed his cheek to rest amid his wild spikes, ignoring his sister as she appeared, Gohan was close behind with Goku, they'd come to see how Jazera was getting along but found themselves facing what they could have never believed.

Vegeta's face was the calmest they'd ever seen him, his eyes bled emotion, Jazera's expression was the same, in an instant they all felt embarrassed, they'd intruded an intimate moment. Those two known each other since before any of the rest of them had even been born. Jazera stopped playing; Vegeta began another tune, a haunting voice slipped from Jazera's lips, so very different from her strong speaking voice, this was icy, chilling and beautiful. None of them understood the words, they were in saiyajin, it seemed less tragic than the one before but still highly moving.

She seemed to almost melt into Vegeta as she sang, leaning against his shoulder, as though the song was intended only for his ears, the softness so it didn't hurt his ears being so close. Louder notes caused her to move her own head away from his, perfectly aware of when it could make him uncomfortable.

During a pause to catch her breath Jazera reached up, was she wiping a tear from his cheek? The other saiyajin could hardly believe their eyes, but, would they regret this soon?

The prince's hands came to rest, Jazera's cheek on his shoulder as the rest of the world gradually melted into existence around them. Vegeta was the first to notice the other presences, his eyes regained their usual hardened expression as his face shifted to the doorway. His jaw clenched as he saw them there, she was mirroring him almost exactly, they had just watched something more personal than they could ever imagine.

Vegeta did not say a word, but his teeth bared and the group shivered in unison, the cold stares from the pair were unnerving, even Goku felt worried. His eyes rested on Goten and Trunks "brat, what are you doing to my son?" Goten blinked then pulled his arm back to his side, head straight, Trunks straightened as well, a terrified expression draining his face of colour.

"How dare you" Jazera's voice shook with fury, she stood and moved away from her prized instrument. "How DARE you?" in an instant she had bowled through them in a golden flash, sending Gohan flying with a kick then moving to give each of the others the same treatment until her prince ripped her away from his son "You boy, are coming with me."

Goku restrained Jazera before she could fly at either of his sons or Vegeta's daughter, she roared in wild fury forcing the large saiyajin to power up to keep a hold of her. Their auras clashed, but he was always going to win, she was only past the super saiyajin two bracket, he was far beyond that but that did not stop her trying. She managed to twist in his grip and sank her sharp teeth deep into his bicep still snarling like a wild animal as electricity darted over her skin.

Goku cringed, he had not expected her to make that move but his voice was unwaveringly soft "Jazera, Jazera-sama listen to me" the respectful term caused her eyes to shift toward his face, she was listening but not letting go. "Jazera-sama, no one, none of us meant to intrude, we just heard the music and you two play so well, we were transfixed."

"How long were you listening?" She released his flesh from her teeth.

"The tune when Vegeta was standing next to you, then you moved along and gave him room to sit."

She snarled again and bracing her hands against his chest she forced her way from his arms "I'm keeping that door locked from now on" she licked the smear of saiyajin blood from her mouth then slammed her bedroom door shut.

Goku sighed, things had seemed to be going so well.


	7. Chapter 6: Royal Tears and Joy

Thanks to everyone for your continued interest, I guess you didn't really like the last chapter :( I thought it was sure, kind of weird, but kinda liked it… Never mind, it's just how my mind works and I guess things aren't going to change all that much, except some more sadness and plot strangeness.

**Ok**, I'm updating this too, I'm not to fond of the "Truten" bits in this chapter but I can't think of how to improve them or reduce them while keeping the relevant information there... Man I suck.

**Chapter 6: Royal Tears and Joy**

The breath huffed from Trunk's lungs as he received a sharp blow from his father "stop lying to me boy, the sooner I find out the truth the easier I'll be on you, but you should well know I will not hesitate to beat you into a bloody pulp if you dare lie to me again" the flame haired prince's face was severe, his voice low, measured and chilling.

"F-father, I… We…" Trunks slowly raised him self to a standing position so he could look into his father's eyes but kept his frame bowed somewhat and submissive "Goten and I have been, seeing each other for a little over six months" He swallowed and tensed, awaiting the blow he was sure was coming.

"See boy, it's not that hard to be honest is it." The lilac haired prince relaxed with a somewhat confused expression as he lifted his head. Vegeta did not disappoint and struck his son hard on the jaw instantly knocking him to the floor "That is why your wife really left you, because you were fraternising with that third class gaki, isn't it boy!"

Trunks tried desperately to remain calm though his voice was cracking somewhat "It was long after I got divorced that Goten and I, I would never cheat on my wife SHE cheated on ME with some self righteous hippie type." He received another furious punch to the face. He whimpered, lip split and jaw aching, "B, but father, J, Jazera said the son's, Goku's father was respectable, they would have been raised to low class elites on Vegetasei. The only reason they wouldn't be high class is simply because of their birth." he swallowed, what he was about to say could get him killed and he knew, it was almost a mumble but he knew hes father would hear it as clear as if he had shouted it "How can the class system exist anyway when there's only 3 pureblood saiyajin left in the universe?"

Vegeta snarled and kicked his son again "How do you know there are only 3, for years we believed there to be only 2 left then that onna appeared, there could be hundreds, even thousands of us scattered among the stars." He seemed to pause for thought "Perhaps, I could use the dragonballs to bring them together and build a new Vegetasei…"

Seemingly distracted Vegeta simply turned and left, Trunks breathed a sigh of relief, he had gotten off very lightly, he was expecting to be unable to move. He was sure he'd be punished later; his father was not exactly the understanding type. Would his mother have minded, it was her death that essentially brought them together. He shuddered remembering the nightmares and how Gohan had held him through the night; just like they'd done for each other as children and had a bad dream.

------------------------

The next day Jazera seated herself beside a shaken Trunks her face serious but an odd twinkle in her eye "You got me in trouble, you know that kid?" the young prince looked at her, confused "you told Vegeta that I said the Son's were alright because of their power levels. That didn't go down well; I had to have an ice pack on my face for the last few hours."

"I'm so sorry Jazera, I, I shouldn't have mentioned you, I know my father…" She punched him lightly in the arm

"I'm joking kiddo, your father's royal feathers are just a little ruffled because… Well, it's almost like he's lost a potential son and grandson in the last couple of weeks." Trunks retained the baffled expression that had graced his features for the past several minutes "well, I expect he'd hoped you'd get back together with whatshername and have a son, or get a new wife… But because you're… With Son Gohan, you're not going to ever have another child."

"I got that part" Trunks frowned "but how did he lose a son, you didn't?"

"Years ago... Damn it was about 75 by now, I hate earth years, they're so short, make me seem ancient! Well, about 75 years ago, I was pregnant, with your father's child…" His eyes widened "Unfortunately I was not in the most pleasant circumstances and my son died when he was only a few months old." Jazera's face was expressionless, it was clear that after all this time, she was still in great pain, telling him and his father must have rekindled many old feelings.

"I, I had an older brother? Well, half brother… What was his name?"

"Verdur… It means the same as Vegeta, but I translated the name into the language of the planet I was staying on at the time…" She sighed "It's a real shame Vegeta never got to meet him, he might have never been as strong physically as his father, but he had such determination." She shook her hair behind her shoulders "But the past is past, who's gone is gone to a better place, I'm sure someone else has his soul now and is thriving."

Trunks nodded "it would have been nice to see him, but yeah, you can't change the past, that was his destiny and we cannot dispute what the gods choose."

"Why Goten?" Trunks blinked "Why Goten, why'd you choose him?" Jazera asked, wishing to change the subject.

Vegeta passed the room to see Jazera and his son deep in conversation, he growled but let it pass, he'd just been speaking to Kakarot who'd apparently known of the situation for weeks. He was certainly not in the best of moods as he made his way upstairs to his room, his right hand pocket bulging with the shape of three balls.

------------------------

Vegeta was laid on his bed, he was watching his orange reflection in the surface of one of the six dragonballs he'd managed to gather together. There was a soft knocking on his door, he turned over in bed to ignore it but the sound continued 'tap ta tap tap' a pause of several seconds then 'tap ta tap tap' Vegeta snarled and slid from the bed. Upon opening the door he regarded Jazera standing with a somewhat shy look on her face. "Hey, V-chan"

Vegeta swallowed, her eyes were wide and dark, one hand behind her back "Jazera? It's late should you not be in bed, we've got a lot of training tomorrow…"

"But I found something I thought you'd like… You've got six others, I've seen them and this one's got a different number inside" She brought her hand forward and resting on her palm was the four star dragon ball. Vegeta stared at it for several seconds before smiling.

"You have no idea what this is do you" Jazera shook her head looking somewhat shy, Vegeta pulled her into his room and shut the door "That is a dragon ball, there are seven on earth and once you collect them all, the eternal dragon 'Shenlong' will appear and grant one wish" Her eyes widened "I was going to wish to bring all the ramaining saiyajin together and for a new Vegetasei, but… Do you have a wish?"

"I…" Jazera sat down on his bed "can the dead be brought back to life?"

"Only if their souls have not yet moved on and they died of unnatural causes" Jazera slumped somewhat "I… I think I might have one…"

---------------------

The dragonballs were arranged on the lawn of capsule corp. Vegeta summoned the dragon and Jazera nearly fell over as the huge form of Shenlong burst from the collection of balls. So shocked she did not even hear the dragon ask her wish. She was nudged by Vegeta then regained her senses.

"Shenlong-sama" she began, unsure of how to address the dragon "would you do me the honour of granting me the wish of…" she swallowed, her hands were shaking "Can Vegeta meet the son we had together, Verdur even if it's only for a short time, can we see our first born son?"

The bellowing voice announced that the wish had been granted and Jazera looked down to see the tiny, warm form of her child squirming in her arms. "This form can only exist for a single day and night, this time tomorrow, it will cease to exist." With that, Shenlong disappeared and the dragonballs scattered.

"Verdur" Jazera whispered, his thin little tail wrapped around her arm. She looked up to see Vegeta looking utterly dumbfounded "sorry, I know it was a silly wish but…" she bit her lip. The prince took a step forward then reached out to the tiny child, pale chubby hand wrapping around one of his gloved fingers.

"He's, my son?" the prince spoke in almost a whisper, Jazera nodded then adjusting how she was holding the small boy handed to him the father he'd never known. Vegeta accepted him nervously "He's even smaller than I remember Trunks ever being…"

"He never had the chance to reach the size of even a newborn" Jazera choked out, even Vegeta's eyes rimmed with tears managing to slide the gloves from his hands and touching his son's soft pudgy cheek.

"He's so small but so powerful" his voice was a whisper "I'm so sorry J-chan" He stepped forward to lean his head against Jazera's, Verdur cradled between them squirming with excitement in his big dark eyes "I should have protected you, I should never have left you alone." A single tear trickled down his cheek, Jazera was shaking a little.

"It's not your fault, you did the best thing you could, Verdur would have never had the chance to live even for a short time if he was born on one of Frieza's ships and there's no way we'd have both gotten away." She sighed "I'm just so glad you got to meet him, even if it is only for a day…"

------------------------------

Goku stared wide eyed at the sight that fell before him, there was Vegeta, damp eyed, cradling a tiny baby with Jazera head on his shoulder watching the child, tears streaking her tanned cheeks. He'd stumbled across the two as he'd come to visit capsule corp. to speak with Trunks about Goten. The tall saiyajin made his way over to the pair "Vegeta... Who's that?" Two pairs of tear filled eyes rose to greet him in unison.

"Kakarot… This, this is my first born son Verdur." Goku frowned and opened his mouth but before he could speak Vegeta had already answered the question that was about to pass his lips. "He died when he was only a child, Jazera made a wish to Shenlong asking to let me meet him, he'll be with us until tomorrow afternoon"

Goku stepped over so he could see the boy properly and a perfectly genuine, warm smile replaced the worried and confused look on his face "Wow Vegeta, he looks just like you." The prince hiccupped and tears began to flow freely down his cheeks, the taller saiyajin's eyes widened "I'm so sorry, I just, he does, it's just such a…" he swallowed and reached a hand towards Verdur "can I?" Jazera nodded and Goku stroked the child's hand with one fingertip, soft little fingers locking around it. "His soul's moved on, so you couldn't wish him back?"

"That's right" Jazera finally spoke "but it's ok…"

"Next time I won't let this happen" Vegeta stated, now it was his turn to be stared at by two dumbfounded saiyajin "what? You think I'm going to settle for this, not having a child to raise with…" He trailed off, what was Jazera anyway, he'd almost said mate, 'soul mate' was that what she was? They had been intended for each other after all, they were so very compatible.

"I'll leave you to with Verdur, I shouldn't be taking up your time with him… Is it ok if I talk to Trunks?"

Vegeta nodded "he's in his room, good luck getting any response out of him though; he won't even open his door let alone speak to me." Goku nodded and slipped his finger out of the tiny grip before turning and walking towards the back door.

--------------------------------

Trunks was shivering in the grip of the larger saiyajin, Goten was in hospital, he'd suspected it when he'd felt the other's ki drop but not anything like this. He'd taken a hundred too many sleeping pills and was in a critical condition, on hearing that the lavender haired prince began to cry and fell into the arms of his lover's father. They'd been in this position for several minutes now, Goku still somehow staying perfectly calm, on the outside at least. He'd always felt he had to be the strong one, he'd not even cried when Chi Chi died, he'd just been rather quiet for a while. Same with Bulma and everyone else he could remember, but his own little son hurt him the most, the thought of losing him, and not to age or a bad guy, or even illness.

"Goku, can I see him?" he swallowed looking down into the wet blue eyes that were staring into his "please Goku, if he's… If he can, even if there's the slightest chance he'll hear me. Even if they can't… Please…"

"It's past visiting hours… I'll IT us there."

The next moment they were in a hospital room, Goku lowering his fingers from his forehead. Trunks made his hesitant way towards the bed where a soft beeping was confirming that the young Son was still alive. A tube in his nose, needles in his arms and sensors covering his skin, his hair was damp, a cold thin sheen of sweat covered him.

"Oh gods" Trunks breathed "Oh Goten…" He felt Goku beside him and stared in disbelief at the envelope offered into his hand, Goku vanished, leaving them alone. Seating himself beside the pale bed he tore open the paper and read the letter inside his eyes welling up with tears that were flowing freely by the end.

"Goten…" Trunks' pale fingers brushed against the cool still palm of the comatose Goten. "Kuso, my father didn't hate you, he hated me for not giving him a grandson, it wasn't your fault." He swallowed "he didn't exactly approve sure but he doesn't control me, I just had to let the air clear then we could disappear together."

A weak voice responded "my dad was ok… He said as long as I'm happy, he approves…" Trunk's eyes were wide in an instant. "B-but I don't want to go away, I like it here... Dad'd be so lonley..."

"Damn you Goten, I always forget you're a tough asshole" Tears still flowing freely from the prince's eyes

"Being, half saiyajin helps… I think…"

Trunks chuckled "damn it Goten you scared the crap outta me, don't you dare ever be stupid like that again!" swiftly avoiding all the wires and tubes Trunks embraced the younger demi-saiyajin not hearing the door creak open.

"Who the hell are you? How did you get in here and what are you doing to my patient?!" A slightly chubby nurse with an older, protective sort of face was standing fuming in the doorway of the tiny room staring accusingly at Trunks who leant back from Goten and regarded the woman carefully.

"My name is Trunks, I'm Son Goten's partner, his father just informed me of what happened and brought me here… He's awake" He nodded towards the wide eyed Goten watching the expression of shock overtake the nurse's face.

"He's, but how? And how did you? Partner, like… What?!"

"Sorry, I'll be heading off, it was very rude of me to visit after hours, I just needed to be sure he was ok… I'll be back in the morning. He's got an incredibly fast metabolism so make sure you've got a really big breakfast on his menu, he's gonna need it. Oh and he'll probably be fine by this afternoon" And with that Trunks calmly slid past the woman and made his way swiftly from the hospital.

-------------------------------------

On arriving home, Trunks was surprised to still see many lights on downstairs, he opened the front door and swore he could hear his father chuckling with Jazera. Quietly padding down the carpeted hallway he came across them, both laying on the floor of the lounge with a small child crawling around between their arms making excited gurgling sounds.

Vegeta glanced up, a smile on his face that had been gradually appearing more often since the new saiyajin had appeared. Trunks liked her, but almost resented her because it was clear his father much preferred her to his late mother, that hurt a little, and who was this child? "Boy, come here." Trunks complied and seated himself beside the trio, the chilled gurgled and crawled high speed towards him. "Trunks, I'd like you to meet, your older brother."

"Wha?" Jazera chuckled and explained the situation; the lilac haired prince was shocked and simply stared at the little boy who was already using his jeans as a climbing frame.


	8. Chapter 7: Farewell Young Prince

Back again, there's quite a bit of sadness in this chapter and of course my usual unhealthy dose of sweet sappy-ness, a hint of sexuality but nothing really graphic in the slightest.

Sorry to the peeps that aren't too fond of the Trunks/Goten angle, but don't worry, it's heading into the background again…

Oh and just in case you didn't realise, the film I'm mentioning "My Neighbour Totoro" / "Tonari no Totoro" isn't mine, it's by Hayao Miyazake ((absolute legend, worship the guy)) If you haven't seen it, do, it's the happiest film _ever_ and just thinking about it always makes me day seem brighter. Much like the first Dragonball Z theme, that song makes me so happy XD.

**Chapter 7: **

Jazera's eyes were as wide as little Verdur's watching the bright, cheerful images on the large television screen, a childish look of excitement on the usually stony faced saiyajin. They were watching a film involving a large hairy creature holding an umbrella his two companions each smaller than the other whom were holding leaves and two sisters all performing a strange dance and causing an enormous tree to grow. Jazera and Verdur's lips both parted at the same instant when the huge umbrella shaped plant was entirely revealed with a joyful soundtrack.

Vegeta appeared just as a bus in the shape of a cat was running along a telephone wire with one of the little girl's inside, a puzzled yet somewhat amused look on his face. To see his child and, what was Jazera? She was not his mate yet, perhaps he should make that title certain soon, but to see them both so happy actually warmed his heart.

He glanced at the clock, 2 hours, that was all the time they had left, a thought popped into the prince's head "When the film's finished, we should take him into the woods, he'll have never seen a proper lake or a green, snow topped mountain before…" Jazera looked up and nodded, she was aware of the time but desperate to enjoy every second.

"We'll fly with him, he's never flown either."

----------------------------------

Verdur screamed in excitement as he toddled after a butterfly, Vegeta and Jazera watching, content and aware of an approaching group of ki's. They'd invited everyone, it was Jazera's idea, she wanted the lot of them to know the boy that could have been. Gohan was the first to land with Pepper in his arms, Videl and Pan by his side. A moment later Trunks was there, nervously supporting Goten one side and his little daughter Nemi on his hip, Bra just behind. Goku arrived with the little white cat Toast somehow seated atop the tall saiyajin's head.

No one knew why they were there but all had assumed it important, even Piccolo was approaching with Kuririn, Eighteen and Marron just landing beside Goku. Once the Namekian was present Vegeta's voice caught their attentions "Everyone, I would like you to meet my first born son." He paused for dramatic effect as his words confused all those who had not already come across them "This is Verdur, he was born and died almost 75 years ago, Shenlong has brought him back to life for one day."

"We thought it was only right for all of you to meet him, he's only got an hour left but I want him to enjoy himself as much as possible" Jazera's face smiled but the pain was clear in her eyes, she was about to lose her son again and was clearly distressed.

"Baby!" Pepper exclaimed, leaping from his father and running clumsily over to the smaller child. Nemi looked up to her father, Trunks smiled down at her and let go of her hand, nodding towards Verdur "Go on, he wants to meet some friends." The little girl smiled and ran over, giggling when the tiny boy handed her a daisy and threw a handful of grass into Pepper's face.

The three youngest children present played excitedly, unaware of how little time they had, occasionally Verdur would be plucked from the group and someone would hold him, comment on how sweet he was or how much he looked like his father, the boy was adoring all the attention. It was Piccolo who observed the time, Jazera's eyes filled with tears and plucked her son from the group "Verdur's gotta go now; you two can carry on playing if you like…" The two other children frowned and pouted as Vegeta led Jazera a little way into the woods.

They embraced, Verdur between them gurgling like a perfectly normal, happy child, this was it, the final moments, his skin began to glow. Holding him between them their lips moved in what seemed like perhaps a prayer, or a verse of respect, even a simple goodbye. Golden sparks began to lift from their little boy as his body gradually grew more and more transparent; his little face never losing its wide eyes and joyful smile.

All too soon the light was gone, all that was left was a tingle in their hands where he had been and a little tear in both their hearts. That was it, they'd had their 24 hours and now he was gone, forever. Jazera looked up to the sky "I hope his soul's in a happy place; I hope he's strong and loved somewhere out there…"

Vegeta looped his arm around her little waist as they stood there for a long moment before leading her from the trees "You didn't just lose him again, that was just his image so I could meet him, remember that, we've both lost him once and that was a long time ago, that was just a wonderful flashback" Jazera nodded and took a deep breath as they approached the group once more.

"He's gone, thank you so much for helping him to leave smiling" her voice seemed slightly softened, she was finding the bright side to a tragedy that had haunted her for most of her life and that much was clear.

-------------------------------------

"BOY!" Trunks startled and rushed through the building to find his father, he was greeted by a smirk "Record time boy, I'm almost impressed. Kakarot has informed me why you disappeared so late last night, so your idiot friend can stay here for a few days, it'll be better for him than that musty old place Kakarot still calls home." Trunks gawped, eyes wide "Don't mistake me boy, I do not approve but I accept the fact that you seem to have a liking for the brat. You've shown me how mature you can be so I'll not kill… I will not kill Son Goten."

Trunks took on the appearance of a fish out of water, his mouth opening and closing trying to find something to say, his father rolled his eyes "Just go get the baka and make sure I don't see him, unless you particularly wish to ruin my mood."

Yes, Vegeta had accepted the fact that his son was interested in a Son, Trunks had accepted Jazera seemingly without much resentment, he could not allow him to appear more noble than he, the prince of all saiyajin. So Vegeta accepted the third class intruder, he needed something to keep his son occupied tonight anyway, however much it disgusted him.

-------------------------------------

There lay Jazera, she was fast asleep wrapped in his soft comforter, her hair, like his, was distinctly brighter than it had been on arrival. The auburn tones were a sign of high class in saiyajin culture, but as a defence mechanism, black dominated over red in the absence of other higher class members. Now that they had been spending time in each other's presence for a number of months, the true colour was returning, Jazera's quicker than his.

He sat gently on the side of the bed and slid off his gloves, tossing them deftly onto the bedside cabinet. He brushed her cheek gently with the backs of his fingers, curling a strand of her hair behind her ear. Jazera stirred and gripped the larger, strong had in her own slender fingers, his hands were so soft, not a warrior's hands at all, they definitely belonged to a prince.

Vegeta was the one who initiated the kiss, his lips grazing over hers, but it was Jazera's tongue that made the first appearance, running over his bottom lip then slipping into the welcoming space. They battled for dominance despite the fact the both already knew who would win.

Purring for a growling Vegeta, Jazera allowed herself to be rolled onto her back with him straddling her hips and making quick work of every item of clothing that covered her lean torso, the green top, then the black one that was beneath it, the soft black bra. As soon as he released the two globes he brushed his fingertips over the smooth skin, she'd changed over the years, but in a wonderful way. Her still angular form had some slightly fuller curves, her hips were certainly broader, they really had still been too young back then.

Jazera peeled off Vegeta's tight t-shirt, his torso even more fascinating than ever, the more stocky shape of his youth was gone and replaced by a slender pelvis, narrow waist but wonderfully broad and lean shoulders and chest. Her hands ran from his neck over the bumps of scar tissue that only served to add to his rugged beauty.

She swallowed loudly as those soft hands slipped over her skin, it felt like all those years were being pulled away, all that time she'd spent alone and scared. She was where she belonged, with her prince; nothing could tear her away, not ever again. Her back arched, pressing her lower chest against his, arms wrapping around his body as his slid into the gap between her spine and the mattress, pulling her closer, crushing her into his beautiful, masculine warmth.

Suddenly Vegeta rolled off her onto his side, his arm still round her waist but an odd look on his face, Jazera questioningly tilted her head, the prince simply answered "too much" 'too much too soon' she understood that, she'd been on the verge of being overwhelmed as well. She placed a hand on Vegeta's chest and slid closer to him, resting her head on his bicep.

"Goodnight my sweet prince"

He kissed her forehead "Goodnight princess."

----------------------------------------

Goku sat bold upright in bed, Toast rolling with a squeak down the covers as she had been curled upon his chest. He could feel something coming, something big and terrifying. It was a while away but the others must have detected it, throwing on his usual orange gi he hurried to the kitchen, wolfed down what was left of last night's dinner to still his rumbling belly then dashed from the house.

He calculated where the source of power was most likely to appear and flew the short distance, Vegeta and Jazera were already present, eyes fixed on the sky. He could sense Trunks, Goten and Gohan approaching from one direction, Kuririn and Yamucha from another.

No sooner than they had all arrived what appeared to be an enormous red meteorite crashed into the earth close enough to them to all be battered by the blast.

Jazera gasped, she seemed to recognise the ship, lowering herself into the crater, Goku and the others followed. To their surprise there was no mechanical hiss or creaking, though a section of the red mass seemed to expand, then deflate again in steady rhythm. Another section began to rise, a grotesque face with large shining black eyes, slits for a nose and short curved horns, the beast rose, bipedal like a human but slouched with long horned arms that appeared to be shimmering with white.

The white leapt in unison from the colossal beast, a hundred creatures all of whom appeared to be ice jins. "They have DNA from Frieza's family, they are clones of ice jin, be careful!"

Blasts began to fly, the saiyajin responding forcefully to the initial barrage from their enemy, the enormous beast standing still, just watching them. Their power easily matched and surpassing the attackers without even having to slip past super saiyajin 1.

In an instant Jazera's world went black, the beast had moved and one long arm had struck her in the back of the neck, sending her face first into the dust.


	9. Chapter 8: Ashi the Merciless

I'm disappointed, so few reviews, I know this must mean that my writing has been disappointing everyone… Sorry about that, I'm not too good at getting my thoughts down, I could blame my dyslexia but that seems like a bit of a cop out… Well, this chapter's got a bit more action in it, and a new character ((insert evil cackle here))

I've also updated (and hopefully improved) from chapter 3 onwards so… I dunno, hopefully I'll be able to spark some interest again.

**Chapter 8: Ashi the Merciless**

Cold, all she could feel was the chilled sting of his fingers digging into her flesh, alone, isolated save for this monster, he was laughing at her, that cruel, disgusting laugh. He would not win, not again, not another ice jin. A tiny shred of ki danced in her uninjured hand. She'd been hurt this badly from that single strike? Eyes closing she concentrated her ki, this creature reminded her all too much of the torture she'd experienced in her past, it could not be allowed to continue living.

A single blade, a flash, she spun and buried it deep in the stomach of her attacker; even his blood was cold as it flowed over her hand and arm. She kicked the screaming creature from her form, black bodysuit shredded, so much for technology. She touched her broken wrist, it was a clean break, she could heal from that quickly, a length of the corpse's uniform was ripped from its body and wrapped tightly around the injured body part.

Blasting from the stained ground she rejoined the main battle, Son Goku's hair shone thick and golden, cascading down his back, he really was the most powerful saiyajin in existence. Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks and Goten all had blue sparks surrounding them and high spiking golden hair, Kuririn, Yamucha and the others were already out of it, craters in the ground. Jazera roared and joined the golden ranks, ki sparking over her as she let loose an immense blast towards the vast being that was causing the destruction of all she had just learned to call home.

The symbol of Emperor Papyri was clear on the creature's chest, her blast struck there and for a moment the beast hesitated, knocked back as a sparkle of his scales rained over him and down. The other Saiyajin all glanced back to her; apparently their attacks had not been able to break through the barrier. Flying over to Vegeta she charged a small blast and pressed it into his hand "copy that, I know these force fields, he's one of Papyri's" Vegeta stared at her for a moment then replicated the energy signature of her blast, firing another equally devastating one into the beast's torso.

"Tell the others, I'll keep him back!" Barked the prince, Jazera was already on her way round the ranks showing each one how to cut through the shields. Within moments they had the upper hand, roars of agony sounding from the vast crimson beast, its mouth stretched wider than they could imagine, long fangs like a snake dripping with venom. Long armoured arms were flailing trying to black the attacks to its face, already on its knees dark, almost black blood flowing in a vast sticky river over the dusty earth.

Suddenly its long tongue flicked out, barbed, aimed straight for the lone female, Jazera who was still attempting to show Kuririn how to replicate the blast, she knew they'd need all the help they could get. "J-Chan!" Came the roar from Vegeta as the appendage shot towards her. Faster than could be seen by humans the prince dived towards her, his body charged ready for the slicing blow he lanced at the tongue, blood and poison gushed out and engulfed the prince as he fell to the ground in agony.

Jazera's eyes grew wide then, forgetting her initial task she shot from the injured human's side, body charged with ki flying faster than she believed possible. "Get the poison off him!" she barked as she shot towards the creature. Hands in front charging a blade-like ki blast she dove straight through the force field and blasted her way clean through the chest and heart of the beast.

Coming round she landed beside the shivering form of Vegeta, the poison already burning through his veins as he unwillingly absorbed it through his skin. She was covered in chunks of gore as she burned her hands in an attempt to scoop the remaining substances from his body.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and in an instant she, Vegeta and Goku were all in one of the many capsule corp. shower rooms. Instantly she leapt up and turned on the shower to full, bringing the head down to wash off the poison that was clinging to his skin. She ripped what was left of his armour and clothing from his body, she had to get him entirely clean, ignoring how much it would embarrass him when he woke.

"Kakarot… Goku, go back to the others, get Trunks to collect a sample of the poison so he can work on an antidote…" She swallowed "I don't think what he has absorbed will kill him, but it could cause irreparable brain and liver damage if left too long." In a flash the tall saiyajin was gone leaving Jazera with the unconscious prince.

----------------------------------

On returning Trunks made his way directly to the lab, he had scooped up some of the sludge that had covered his father and was now sampling it into a complex looking piece of machinery. Goku descended the stairs carrying the limp form of Vegeta dressed in a loose, warm looking black pair of training pants and t-shirt, Jazera was close behind.

All of the saiyajin were present in the lab, all concerned by the shivering form of Vegeta, unconscious yet shivering. Silently Jazera worried if nerve and brain damage were already beginning to take effect, she gripped the hot hand of the prince, he was close to running a fever, the climate around him had been adjusted in an effort to keep him cool.

"That was just a warning sign" Jazera's voice was cold and monotone "Papyri wants us all dead, he'll send more powerful creatures to get the job done…" She swallowed, an image of cold silver eyes framed by pure white hair flashed though her mind 'not him, it cannot be him'

-------------------------------------

Vegeta was recovering quickly, it had been three days and thanks to the combined efforts of Trunks and Dende the saiyajin prince was up and about. Jazera stayed by his side every second of the day, Goku visited regularly as did his granddaughter Nemi.

The female saiyajin seemed quieter than usual, preoccupied even; Vegeta had noticed her waking up more often during the night, shaking. He'd gained control over his nightmares in his many years away from their source but it would seem Jazera suffered right up until she arrived on earth.

The prince hugged her tightly as she whimpered and shivered in her sleep, her slender tail wrapped tightly round his leg. "A-Ashi-sama" she murmured, brows furrowing "Ashi-sama, nani yatten no? HANASE!" She jolted awake and tore herself from his grasp, slipping off the bed onto the floor in her haste.

"Genki desu ka J-chan?" Her eyes were wide, staring straight into his for several seconds before diving at him with a cry.

"Vegeta oujisama!" Her arms wrapped tightly around him "Vegeta, he's coming… Ashi is coming…" the prince looked confused "he is Papyri's number two; he's under some control, but not much. Papyri's deadliest weapon half saiyajin, half shiktenjin; he's even more powerful than you and Kakarot together…"

"Shiktenjin… The fanged demons of the southern galaxy, I thought they were wiped out?" Vegeta's eyes were wide, the shiktenjin were one of the few known species that were more powerful than the saiyajin, they were known for being even more vicious and bloodthirsty.

"They were like us, mostly wiped out but a spare few survived; apparently one of their males took a liking to one of our females, several years before Vegetasei was destroyed… He kidnapped her and forced himself on her before getting other creatures to make her forget everything about being saiyajin… The child she bore him was Ashi."

"Then we must train, I will tell the others so they can get themselves prepared, I suppose it wouldn't do to have any of them killed."

Jazera shook her head "It's too late, he's already here."

((Bleugh, short, never mind, the next chap will be up probably before you even realise this one is…))


	10. Chapter 9: Burning Like the Sun

Yay! Reviews! I love you my beautiful reviewers, so I'm gonna make this chapter extra good… Well, it was gonna be good anyway, I've been planning it for weeks, even before I'd written the others so it should be fairly decent… I hope…

Oh and from the moment Ashi wakes up, I'd advice listening to Muse - Map of the Promlematique it seems to fit, it's what I was listening to when I wrote it.

**Chapter 9: Burning Like the Sun**

A meteor churned through the sky, red hot exterior threatening to burn anything nearby instantly to pale grey ashes. Animals ran away, their instincts strung high knowing where this ball of brimstone would land; it did just that, a crater the size of a small town scarring the ground. A door hissed and opened allowing a limp form to fall forwards into the superheated dust.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"He's already here…"

Vegeta's eyes were wide, how could he be? A beast this powerful, if Jazera's interpretation was correct, how could it be hidden.

"We need the others, but they have to stay calm and quiet, he has to think you and I are the most powerful… He thinks he knows my power and that all saiyajin elites are around the same as me. The only ones of our kind he has ever met have been me and his mother who was a weak second class by birth but by all rights she should have been third class." She sneered distastefully "Kakarot must hide his power, so must Gohan, Trunks and Goten. Both of us should hide ours too, but seem stronger than the others. He works a lot on surprise, but I know how he goes about everything, if we shock him it'll shake him to his foundations."

With that she turned away and headed for the tall fitted wardrobe, sliding her lithe form from her loose nightwear the prince could not help but stare for a moment, every perfectly toned curve of her smooth tan skin. He did still remember his wife, he had loved her as much as an alien could love a human, and surprised himself how great that could be. But this in front of him, gliding soft black cotton underwear up her smooth legs, this was perfection.

"Do you have any armour with the house of Vegeta crest on it still?"

He was snapped from his musings in a second before nodding "y-yes I do, why exactly?"

"You're the prince, you have to display your crest with pride, he has to know how proud we are of our species." She hung a pendant with her family crest displayed around her neck; it rested upon her chest a little way above her breasts that were now wrapped in black fabric clinging to every muscular contour that had certainly improved in shape since being here and training with her own kind. Tight, flexible black pants clung to her legs as she crouched to lace up a heavy pair of boots that would turn her usual ballerina-like glide into an intimidating march, raising her height to almost that of Vegeta's. "Make sure you have boots on, you have to look larger than me."

-------------------------------------------------

It was a simple series of telephone calls that brought all those of saiyajin blood, well, all those with a fighting spirit and mature saiyajin blood together. Circled at the base of the crater where this creature lay. He seemed to have already lost his life during his descent, Goku glanced towards the other two pure blooded saiyajins a questioning look on his face. How could an enemy this deadly already have passed away? The demi's all appeared to release a sigh of relief, they could sense no power from him, they believed they were safe. Even Vegeta seemed to relax somewhat, Jazera the only one who remained as she had always been, stood tall and proud over the body of 'Ashi'.

She spoke out in her mind to him 'wake up, you're not fooling any of us'

His eyes slid open and the creature stood in a single smooth movement, he was tall, taller than Goku and Gohan, but more of a slender build, more like a taller version of Trunks. His eyes were solid silver, no pupil, just a solid silver iris that shone coldly as he regarded the group of saiyajin. The only way to describe his him was, beautiful, the way his milky skin swept over his sculpted cheekbones, his lips plump and soft. Platinum hair flowed like silky tendrils over his shoulders, and I hasten to add when I state platinum, I mean just that, not platinum blonde, but the precious metal. Clad in a pure white gi, with a blood red t-shirt underneath and matching colour belt. His lower arms adorned with tattoo-like markings, long slender triangles starting from his wrists and peaking at his elbows.

Jazera's lips pouted, parting slightly with a look of distaste on her face, a sudden wave of power pushed everyone except her back a few inches "Ashi-chan, you've decided to wake up, how sweet of you"

The pale creature's nose creased; only for a microsecond clearly he did not appreciate the way the small saiyajin's dark eyes were boaring into his "my precious little angel" his voice was as beautiful and chilling as the rest of him, deep, yet empty. "I wandered where you'd got to, when that fool Papyri said he'd managed to lose you." He looked around the rest of the group "I see you've just been playing with some cute little monkeys all this time."

Jazera smirked almost cruelly "beautiful purebred monkeys with fine elite pedigrees." She tilted her head and leant only an inch or so towards him "not scum of the galaxy half breed offspring of a second class servant and a convict." She licked sadistically across her bottom lip "actually, that filthy mother of yours was under my employment, did I ever tell you that before? She was a terrible servant although…" she turned to Vegeta "oujisama, are the laws of Vegetasei still intact, well, specifically the servantary ones that would mean this pathetic piece of crap actually belongs to me?"

The prince hid his bafflement with a thoughtful look, it took him only a few short moments to realise what she was doing and joined her in the wicked smirk "Hn, I have not amended that particular set of laws as of yet I must say. He is as much your property as his whore of a mother was."

Jazera's facial expression shifted to a wicked grin stepping towards the towering Ashi, despite being considerably more than a foot shorter than him he seemed for a moment at least, intimidated. No one felt her ki rise but somehow her hair began to whip violently around her form. "Hear that little boy, you're my property" her face moulded again into a sneer "I own you so learn your fucking place" she snapped and followed the statement with a harsh, unexpected slap to his hard face that jerked his opposite cheek towards the ground, he was clearly somewhat shocked by her power "on your knees you filthy half-breed monstrosity."

His beautiful lips curled into a snarl, revealing elongated deadly sharp canines "you think you and your pretty little monkey henchmen have even the slightest chance of even singeing my clothing. Don't make me laugh, your kind are so pathetic they were all but wiped out by a single ice jin."

Jazera smirked as her hair suddenly flashed golden, this even shocked the others around her, they had not felt her build her power, yet suddenly she was super saiyajin, her power level almost at the point of breaking to super saiyajin 2. The tall beast's eyebrows rose momentarily "The whole time I was on that accursed ship Papyri kept me under ki restraints. You've never even seen a fifth of my power and these are all elites, high class male elites, they make me look like a kitten." She parted her lips revealing her own slightly elongated canines that seemed to grow like she could partially control the great ape transformation and use that power, even Vegeta was shocked though he kept his expression totally passive like it was the most normal thing for all full blooded saiyajin.

"Aw poor Ashi-chan" she spoke with pure bitterness "you're not frightened of a little chimp are you, the big monkey demon?" A hand darted from her, so fast and precise, they hardly saw her, the evidence was present though, four ugly gashes in Ashi's cheek, mirroring tiny chunks of flesh under Jazera's nails and strands of white hair between her fingers.

"How dare you mark me?" the flawless beauty seeming to melt away as his hair slid to a blood red from his roots, triangles matching those on his forearms creeping up his neck onto his face. Jazera nodded to the others and instantly they all charged up and burst violently into their super saiyajin levels.

Ashi rose into the air, ki charged air whipping around him like a tornado, dust and stones from the crater floor filling the saiyajin's eyes. "How dare you have the gall to think you cannot stop me?" he raised one hand and sent a powerful blast directly into Jazera's chest sending her flying hard into the dirt. Vegeta flew at the offending creature and found himself in a similar predicament to Jazera, buried in the dirt; he'd hardly even seen the other move.

Shock hit the others, all charging themselves higher realising that she had not been exaggerating, this creature could overpower any one of them, but could it overpower all six?

Long thick, golden hair flowed down Goku's back, as his eyebrows vanished and his power positively vibrated against Ashi's. Vegeta rose from the earth, hair spiked highly with white and blue sparks dancing over his skin just as Trunks, Gohan and Goten appeared. They dived in turn for him, sometimes in pairs, sometimes all together, but he managed to block or dodge almost every strike, those few that got past his defences seemed to hardly phase him.

Ashi raised one hand, rubbing at the side of his face "I expected more from you stupid monkeys, you aren't even worth my time. Forgive me for rushing you or anything but I think I'll just take my prize and go, if you don't mind." Before even giving them time to pause for thought he had the dusty Jazera in his vice like grip and a moment later he had gone, just like Goku's instant transmission he was no longer detectable on the surface of the planet, and neither was their friend. He had, however managed to leave them with an immense ki blast that doubled the size of his crater, vaporising his ship and burying the saiyajin in the dust.

Vegeta was the first to rise, his body quaking with fury as he realised what had happened, she was gone, ripped away from him again, and again he was too weak to do anything about it. Trunks was the first to make a move towards him, any comforting words he may have said fell upon deaf ears as the prince rested on his elbows and knees, roaring into the dirt.

The others approached slowly, then were stopped in their tracks as the older saiyajin stopped roaring and simply vomited onto the ground. He was as dumbstruck as the rest of him, he could not remember throwing up like that since he was a child and had been ill. He looked up as each one of them sucked in a breath at the same time, a trickle of whatever he'd had for breakfast still clinging to his bottom lip. His tail twitched in irritation, what were they staring at?

Tail?

He turned to look himself, the mucousy string of bile finally dropping to the dry earth, yes, that was a tail, but id did not appear to belong to him, it was longer and thicker than he remembered, and pure white. His tail had been the same reddish brown as his hair that he noticed much to his irritation was falling into his eyes. The prince dropped back onto his haunches, tail in one hand, the other a fistful of pure white strands that seemed to flow down his back. His mouth dropped open, voice shaking "T-Trunks, what colour are my eyes?" His own son stared at him in disbelief.

"Dad, they're blue" he blinked "They're blue enough to make mine look grey"

Vegeta then placed his hands over his face for a second before pulling them back, his skin was paler, almost the colour of the Son's but an icy blue glow emanated from within it. "D-dad, what's going on?"

He looked at his son, then at his fellow saiyajin "I don't know, I think… I think I have an idea, but this is a myth, more so than the legendary super saiyajin, this is, supposed to have only ever happened once!" He swallowed gathering his thoughts for several long moments "There was a legend, of a super saiyajin who'd been calmed, he'd found his soul mate and despite his enormous power, one beautiful woman managed to calm him and stem his bloodlust." He took a deep breath "One day, that woman was stolen from him, her life in mortal danger from our good friends the Shiktenjin, the only race the saiyajin truly feared" he noticed the blank looks on their faces "Ashi is half saiyajin, half Shiktenjin, that's why he's so powerful and insane." They nodded as a unit and urged him on.

"His soul mate was in mortal danger" The prince was shaking "It's almost like earth's 'knight in shining armour' thing, he transformed, skin paled, hair and tail as white as ice with eyes so blue the colour could never be accurately captured by an artist." Vegeta swallowed again "He caught up with them in a moment, tore through the side of the ship and killed every last shiktenjin, mercilessly, but calculated, wounding each one mortally, leaving them bleeding their filthy blood all over their ship. He found his love, and went to embrace her, forgetting his power, where her skin touched him she was burned, even as she screamed he wanted nothing more than to hold her…"

He could see Goku's face pale, that baka had never been good with things like this "By the time he realised, half of her was nothing more than charred patches of gore upon his clothes, her eyes staring lifelessly up into his. It was only then he powered down, somehow, his eyes were still blue when he returned with what was left of his beloved… He cremated her, as was customary then vanished into the mountains only to be found half picked apart by scavengers, he'd slit his own throat and with no will to live, simply laid down and allowed the blood to rush from the wound."

"Do saiyajin stories ever have a happy ending?" the sweet, slightly high pitched voice of Goten piped up.

Vegeta growled "they are all based on real life, how often do you get happy endings in real life?"


	11. Chapter 10: Truly Legendary

Goodness me I'm back! Yes and with a very hard worked on chapter (and that's putting it lightly) I've re-written this at least 3 times due to moving jobs, losing pc work losing paper copies and other horrible things like that. But at least the adventure's starting :D oh and as I know some people do not like the Truten angle, whereas others do, I am actually going to write my version of their story at some point, so anyone interested should keep an eye out for that… Until then, enjoy :)

**Chapter 10: Truly Legendary**

Vegeta crouched on the ground; his haunting blue eyes were closed as he continued to quiver, unused to this sensation of such power. The others looked on, slightly concerned, would reality become the same as the myth, was Vegeta destined now to be so uncontrollable that he would kill the very one he was desperate to save? Goku finally let out the breath he had not been aware of holding for so long and allowed his soft eyes to open wider. The earth around them was shifting in waves much like it did when he collected genki for his genki dama.

"Vegeta?" his voice had an odd quality about it, the air around them so highly charged, one by one the others noticed.

"Dad…" Trunks raised a hand then feeling the need from his father he allowed the energy to be gently pulled through his fingertips. Vegeta still had the wherewithal to ask for the genki rather than simply take it, therefore his son was sure he'd be able to use it well.

Simultaneously Goku and Gohan seemed to realise what was going on, the both raised their hands and allowed Vegeta to collect more power from their bodies. Goten was the last to recognise what was happening and with a reassuring glance from Trunks he did the same, shivering at the slightly odd sensation.

Power began to swirl around the prince, his white hair flung by the winds around his hunched body. All so suddenly he stood palms open to the sky as he roared fingers curled like claws as he sucked every joule of remaining power to his person then in an instant was nothing more than a brilliant blue streak in the sky, vanishing up into the heavens.

-------------------------------------

Vegeta's arms were pinned to his sides as he hurtled through space, he did not even know if the speed he was travelling at had a name. Stars and galaxies whipped past in an instant as the prince felt with a lesser power he'd be ripped apart.

He had no idea of his destination or how he was finding his way there but somehow he felt he was getting closer to Jazera.

She was…

Right…

Here!

He stopped himself able to feel his now empty stomach lurching against his diaphragm with the halt in momentum. A simply colossal ship was before him, putting Frieza's little rust bucket to shame its glossy black surface screaming to him in its own mechanical smugness. A snarl crossing his paled features as he shot directly through the pulsating green shielding and into the side of the ship where he assumed the bridge would be.

Bingo, shattering through the glass but the force field held keeping the oxygen in and space out. He landed directly in front of what he assumed to be the captain's chair and lifted the large dark skinned creature up to his eye level. "Where is Ashi?" his voice echoing in that unnerving way that simply oozed power. The stout creature could only stutter and wave his stubby arms and legs pathetically. Vegeta snarled and shook him in a way that to him seemed lightly to himself but all of a sudden the captain's now charred neck was snapped.

The prince had no idea of his new power.

"Where is he!" he demanded, voice all but flattening those too close to him.

"Cargo bay nine" a terrified feminine voice stated, Vegeta glanced to its source, a pretty fairy like creature with delicate lilac skin and a pair of slender antennae protruding from her hairline.

"Well done onna, you just saved the hides of every creature in this room."

Faster than any of them could see he was gone, burning a hole straight through the reinforced door leaving none of them doubtful of his ability to slaughter every creature on the ship with a simple click of his fingers.

Vegeta burned his way through the corridors; any being in his path was little more than a charred corpse moments later several of them stuck to the walls by their own liquefied skin mouths stuck open in perpetual screams of horror and pain.

-------------------------------------------

Jazera's hands were fastened above her head as Ashi's hot fingers ran the length of her bare torso, the ki restriction bracelets burning her skin. She would never admit her fear at this moment, even to herself, but considering her position in front of one of the most powerful beings in existence, clothing that could withstand a small nuclear blast shredded from her body with ki charged fingers. The cold steel of the ship's hull against her skin almost enough to cause a shiver. Ashi gripped her jaw in one hand and pulled it to face him "what's the matter mistress monkey? Too cold for you?" He smirked and heated his fingers further scolding her skin. Jazera narrowed her eyes, that should not have even stung if her ki had not been so immensely drained.

Ashi leant in and kissed her violently sinking one elongated fang into her bottom lip, piercing the soft flesh and lapping up her blood with a look of delight before thrusting her face away from his once more. "Hn, Saiyajin blood is rather sweet, how nice…" His tongue flicked out to lick his lips with a smirk "I wonder if it will dry into little red sugar crystals once I've spread it all over this floor…" Jazera looked toward him with a smirk before launching a bloody glob of spittle toward her kidnapper's face.

"I'd almost like to see you try half-breed."

Ashi swung round to face the door as his attention was finally brought to the immense power reading that was too swiftly closing in on his position.

"Too late"

The door blasted open, shards of superheated unnamed metal flying dangerously into the space, several catching the two beings inside, Jazera hissing as three burned her skin before she could shake them off. One stuck to the flesh of her stomach, fizzing painfully through the layers of her flesh until through sheer force of will and physical strength she wrenched her hands from the wall, still enclosed in the ki cuffs, the cold chain fell heavily onto her as she quickly clawed out the shard.

As the vapour and light cleared, the form of the Saiyajin prince could be seen through what had once been the doorway, although, he appeared different somehow. Jazera observed that his ki was unnaturally high to the point where she found it difficult to believe, it was also shifting oddly not by level but through the feel of it, positive and negative emotions flowing freely though the energy.

Vegeta darted forward knocking Ashi out of the way and stopping, crouched in front of the one he had come in search for "J-chan…" He breathed, voice still holding that odd quality, brow furrowing as she recoiled away from his touch. There was a hand shaped red mark on her arm where he had touched her, he had burned her… He cursed himself then ripped the ki restraints from her wrists. In an instant she had gathered the ki to raise herself up to super Saiyajin two and threw herself into his arms. She bit back a whimper as his power still hurt her immensely.

Vegeta suddenly found himself to be shivering with rage; he pulled his armour over his head, then tugged off the black undershirt and handed it to Jazera who slid it over her head. She smiled, glad to be covered once more though giving the prince a questioning look when he pushed the armour toward her "Use it too" she blinked, his voice sounded so very alien still "you will not, must not be hurt again." Then turned toward the impatient Ashi, teeth bared.

No one, even with their highly trained senses could see the ascended warrior move. All they knew was that in an instant Ashi was pinned, struggling to a wall, his back painfully bending the steel behind him as he was held in a grip that would have crushed every bone in a human's neck to dust. The blue glow about his body intensified as his opponent's hair bled to red, transforming himself. It was as though he had no comprehension of the pureblood saiyajin's power as he thrashed violently against the trapping hand.

"Get off me you pathetic excuse for a prince of an extinct race" the half shiktenjin snarled.

"My race is not the one extinct, and may I remind you that you are half saiyajin too… Unfortunately for you, we will never accept you, you are not saiyajin, we have too much pride to name you one. Half breed shiktenjin, I should kill you in an instant."

Then, almost to his own surprise he dropped the red haired fiend, releasing him to the floor and looking down to him with distaste. A moment's hesitation as the other caught his breath before Vegeta kicked him sharply in the ribs sending him flying several metres across the cargo bay. Ashi coughed, blood dribbling from his lips already as several of his ribs had shattered from the blow, puncturing his left lung. The prince stalked toward the creature, no longer his enemy, now the kidnapper was his prey, just like back in the old days, purging planets for Frieza. He picked up the other by the arm and sent his fist shatteringly into his face, sharp fangs piercing his lip as the saiyajin fist destroyed his appearance.

Jazera looked on in a mixture of awe and horror, Ashi had been cruel beyond reason, but she had known him several years. It was ever so slightly distressing watching his form be turned into a bloody pulp. She flinched as one of the shiktenjin's arms was broken, the bone splitting through his slightly charred skin and turning instantly black with the heat Vegeta was emanating. He was fighting back desperately skin peeling in burnt chunks from his crumbling knuckles as he attempted to strike his attacker. Beautiful white silken clothing reduced to ashy scraps, hair creeping back to its original colour as his ki waned.

Vegeta growled as he dealt the final blow, fist connecting to Ashi's skull causing it to explode chunks of fatty, jelly like brain in every direction. Bone and gore clung to the prince's hand as he dropped the unfortunate form onto the cold bloody floor. He turned toward the terrified Jazera, anger melting instantly from the shocking blue eyes. He began to make his way towards her, consciously releasing his power, allowing it to drop.

His hair darkened slowly from ice white to blue then black and finally his hints of auburn, eyes darkening also to their normal solid ebony. His skin back to its normal healthy tan but his tail remained, despite changing colour to reddish brown, swishing out behind him. He dropped to his knees and took Jazera's hands in his own; suddenly he found himself in her enthusiastic embrace cheek to cheek, her arms around his neck.

"Let's go home" she whispered, hoping they were simply within earth's orbit or at least somewhere within that solar system. She sagged slightly as her prince tensed "we're a long way away, aren't we…"

He nodded "and I'm not sure how I got here, or how long it will take to return…"

"We should look at the stars, and find a ship."

Again he nodded and stood, lifting her carefully with him and carrying her small form in his arms, shaking a little thanks to the exertion of what had just occurred. Jazera's head rested against his shoulder as he made his way out from the gap that had once been a door and turned down the first corridor. He vaguely understood the language and so followed the signs toward the ship's hold, quickly blasting several soldiers out of his way and breaking into a small, quick looking transport.

Jazera slid down from his arms and placed herself in the driver's seat, hoping silently that the security codes had not changed in the time she had been away. She punched them in, tempted almost to prey, a light flashed green and the rumble of the hull doors rolling open began.

"Ready to disembark AVTON0734" a mechanical voice filtered through the onboard speakers. "Please proceed to the launch ramp"

Gently squeezing the controls and flipping several switches the ship purred to life and began to glide toward the opening doors.

"Clear to launch"

Jazera squeezed the controls harshly and the little transport roared to life, blasting out into space and hopefully, home.


End file.
